


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by NoivadoFogo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Angst, Angst Jon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Brother/Sister Incest, Casa Martell unida, Casa Menores, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen is Azor Ahai, Daenerys is good, Doubtful POV, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, House Targaryen, Incesto entre tia e sobrinhos, Jon Snow Is King, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon dos Livros, Jon'sBook, Legado de Daenerys Targaryen, Mudança na história de alguns personagens, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Jon Snow, Pós-Grande Guerra, Serpentes de Areia, Targaryen Incest, Targaryen Restoration, Targlings (ASoIaF), Team Targaryan, Young Griff é Targaryen, Young Griff é bom, change in personality of some characters, companhia dourada, doubtful point of view, jon sad, jon with depression - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoivadoFogo/pseuds/NoivadoFogo
Summary: "The sons of Great Queen Daenerys are grown, to fear them is wise." Varys muttered darkly to Tyrion, and the King's Hand knew it was a dangerous truth.We can't see what Daenerys Targaryen's sons would look like on the show, and we may not see in the last two books, so here is my version of the Targaryen Restoration and what her sons would be like, and how their legacy would influence them.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Gendry Waters/Original Female Character(s), Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters, Outros Relacionamentos, Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s), Tyrion Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19
Collections: Jonerys





	1. The beginning of spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoivadoFogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoivadoFogo/gifts).



> I accept criticism, but constructive, if you did not like the fic, please just do not read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little about amom targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus of this fanfic will be on Daenerys Targaryen's two sons. The focus will be on the children, but to understand them, I need to tell them about their parents, so we'll look at some of Dany's relationship with Aegon and Jon. And it will be told by the eyes of some characters, especially Jon himself. I know in the Relationship tags this is Jon Snow / Daenerys Targaryen as first, I tried to change, but it always comes back to the first place (some people worry about that), but in this fic Dany will have a relationship with Jon and Aegon if you continue to read know that focus will be on Dany's son, if you expect focus on Jon / Dany or Dany / Aegon this is not for you.  
> Thanks for the attention.  
> a little bit of amom and your doubts.

"The thousand-kilometer journey begins with the first step."

-The Lion King.

Amom Targaryen.

Amom named Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch, was all his father Jon said, was desperate to know more, but his father refused to say anything more about it. Amom insisted, but when it was detected in his father's eyes, he saw a pain and knew who should not ask again. As people say Amon would be a good ruler, he was intelligent and charismatic, and a valuable perfection with the kingdom maidens they liked to say. Amon grew up a noisy child, always leaving the Red Keep with his sister to play with the orphanage children. When a white cloak was seen in the city, as ordinary people knew the little prince and his sister were close. Jon keep reluctant to leave his son and left to play in the orphanage, he became very paranoid after the Great War, as ordinary people trying to kill the king trust no one, not even the Royal Guard, but these whispers were liars when the prince and The princess were often seen not only as godchildren as children, but on the streets among ordinary people. What they didn't know was that the little prince threatened to run away with his sister from Red Keep and the good king Jon, realizing that it was better that the children come out of a white cloak that flies alone without the Royal Guard, let them go. . Prince Amon has always been seen in the streets of Porto Real and, over time, the people or nickname "The Prince of the City", after his name was said to be or even nickname of his ancestor, Daemon Targaryen. Amom liked it, but these whispers were liars when the prince and princess were often seen not only as children, but in the streets among the common people. What they didn't know was that the little prince threatened to run away with his sister from Red Keep and the good king Jon, realizing that it was better that the children come out of a white cloak that flies alone without the Royal Guard, let them go. . Prince Amon has always been seen in the streets of Porto Real and, over time, the people or nickname "The Prince of the City", after his name was said to be or even nickname of his ancestor, Daemon Targaryen. Amom liked it, but these whispers were liars when the prince and princess were often seen not only as children, but in the streets among the common people. What they didn't know was that the little prince threatened to run away with his sister from Red Keep and the good king Jon, realizing that it was better that the children come out of a white cloak that flies alone without the Royal Guard, let them go. . Prince Amon has always been seen in the streets of Porto Real and, over time, the people or nickname "The Prince of the City", after his name was said to be or even nickname of his ancestor, Daemon Targaryen. Amom liked, What they didn't know was that the little prince threatened to run away with his Red Fortress sister and the good King Jon, realizing that it was better that the children come out of a white cloak that flies alone without the Royal Guard. go them. . Prince Amon has always been seen in the streets of Porto Real and, over time, the people or nickname "The Prince of the City", after his name was said to be or even nickname of his ancestor, Daemon Targaryen. Amom liked, What they didn't know was that the little prince threatened to run away with his Red Fortress sister and the good King Jon, realizing that it was better that the children come out of a white cloak that flies alone without the Royal Guard. go them. . Prince Amon has always been seen in the streets of Porto Real and, over time, the people or nickname "The Prince of the City", after his name was said to be or even nickname of his ancestor, Daemon Targaryen. Amon sought to know about him, and Amon liked what he read.

Amon was at Dragonstone now, a storm had been going on for some time, and he hated it like storms as a child and always attracted laughter from his sister. Once he asked if she was not afraid, she replied that "I am a Daenerys daughter of Stormborn, some water and wind does not scare me," he laughed at her boldness, but still it was. afraid. It was time for the wolf and he knew he should be sleeping, but the storm was not left as his father's words, _you should get married, it's time._ This is tormented more than a hellish storm out there. Amom knew his duties, but knowing and doing are completely different things, and knowing who he wanted to marry, but knowing that his father would not approve, finally knowing how stories that good King Jon and Great Queen Daenerys had a distant relationship. 

But how could he marry these futile maidens? How can he marry a stranger if he loves his sister? Ah, Rhaenys, your beautiful, cunning and ruthless sister*1. Closing his eyes now, Amom can see her beautiful silver hair, her dark lilac eyes, pale skin and soft curves of her body. He loved like a brother until he was 13, by then he was in the tradition of his family, he loved his sister, he was innocent, but after she asked for a kiss, he touched her with other eyes. It was just a touch of lips, but it was enough for desperate curiosity, and measured that they grew, her hearing also grew, the kisses deepened, and she began to touch him with small hands, touching like his. His face, arms, and hair looked very delicious to her, and Amom, as a mischievous child, returned her affection. He wanted to marry Rhaenys, have silver hair with black eyes, be able to kiss her without fear of being caught, make love to her, devour her, mark her, she was born to be his queen, his wife. But to marry her, he must go against her father and against the plans of the little council. He knew he should be dismissed with Daemon, but like old King Jaehaerys.

He needed to be smart, he should play the game and win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 when Amom says 'your beautiful, cunning and merciless' this excerpt is taken from the movie A Mummy (2017)  
> If you read this far, thank you very much.  
> English is not my mother tongue, so forgive me the mistakes.


	2. Broken promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys Targaryen and about her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the books, we don't know if Young Griff is really the son of Rhaegar and Elia, but in this fic he will be, I'll change his story, so if you don't like the character and changes in his or Daenerys story, don't read it. Constructive and educated criticism is welcome.

Unsubmissive, Unbent, Unbroken  
\- Nymeros Martell's motto.

Rhaenys Nymeros-Martell Targaryen.  
This was her name, it was long, but she loved him. The name was named after his aunt Rhaenys Targaryen, murdered at the hands of Amory Lorch.  
His mother was Daenerys Targaryen and his father Aegon IV, son of Rhaegar  
Targaryen and Elia Martell. From what his maester told him, his father came to Westeros a little over a year after the Queen's Reconquest, claiming that he was the son of Rhaegar and Elia. When Rhaenys asked him how his mother believed this claim, all the maester answered him was that Great Queen Daenerys believed his father's claim, and that the boy, Brandon Stark, whispered things in his ears, the whispered words. No one ever knew what they said.  
The Lords of Westeros did not believe their claim, but when Lord Varys and Jon Connington had told everyone at court about how they changed the baby and brought little Aegon to Essos for their safety, some lords and ordinary people were convinced, but not all. Still others thought him an impostor, a fraud that brought a company of mercenaries to Westeros, but when Queen Daenerys recognized him as her nephew before the kingdom, the whispers ceased, but distrust and contempt were still in some people's eyes. As a child Lys thought her parents' marriage was out of love, but now that she was grown up, she knew it was to avoid a war. By the time his father had arrived in Westeros, his mother and uncle Jon were already married and already had his brother, Amom. And when the truth about his arrival and that his mother had recognized him as his nephew came to Dorne, Dorne was enraged, a descendant of Lyanna was on the Throne, and a descendant of Elia not. By then the truth about his uncle had also been told. And to avoid a war, his mother married his father, making him Aegon IV, months later came his birth. As far as Lys knew his parents' marriage started in politics but ended in love, the common folk and lords say there was a lot of love between their mother and father, but the same could not be said about their mother and uncle Jon. . They say that the marriage of the marriage of Aegon IV and Daenerys flourished, the marriage of Queen Daenerys and King Jon withered. Rumor had it that it was from incest, others that King Jon hated his stepbrother, but Rhaenys never asked his uncle about their relationship, except once when he was a child who asked what his parents' marriage was like.  
Always curious, Rhaenys sought to know more about her parents, so she went after the person who had all the answers, her uncle Jon. Even today at 17, she could still remember that day. The day was pleasant in Porto Real, and the sky was gray with rain clouds, but Lys continued her search for answers, she found her uncle in the small council room, he was leaning over papers and writing in a concentrated manner. Rhaenys thought he was a handsome man, his dark curls loose, his gray eyes that always looked sad and tired, and of course, his clothes always black. Rhaenys thought it was a custom when Uncle had been Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, she had once asked to confirm, but Uncle denied that black was his color, when he said that, his face had gone sad and his little smile - something. which was rare - disappeared from his face. On this day she had gone up to the chair put on the front of her desk, sat with a posture worthy of a princess and asked.  
"What was my mother and father's wedding like?" -  
Her question was straightforward, and as soon as she finished speaking, her uncle's furiously writing hand stopped.  
"You're just a child, this is no business for you dear niece, go back to your maester." The answer cut her off, for her uncle's voice was calm but cold with ice. Her uncle had always been kind and kind to her, it was rare when she asked for something and he had denied her, and now it was one of those moments.  
\- Listen dear uncle, my study with the maester are finished for today, so do not worry. I would like to know about my mother and father, I am their daughter and it is my right, I believe - she replied softly, she did not want to annoy her uncle, she liked him.  
“Rhaenys, I have many things to do, documents to read, and letters to send, be nice and let me take care of the kingdom. When I'm older I'll tell you everything you want to know. - Jon replied looking at the little girl in front of him  
\- you promise? Lys asked hopefully.  
\- I promise - even for a child like her, she had realized how uncle's voice was sad, she never understood why.  
That day when Rhaenys came out of the little council room it was already raining, but she still had a smile on her face, but what she didn't know was that Jon would never keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have read this far, thank you.  
> forgive mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.


	3. Solarestival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys and Solarestival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched about the solarival of what the castle would look like, but found nothing, so I'll describe it as I imagine and want.  
> amom's hairstyle is ivar's vikings hairstyle.

"[...] We are what we are, little sparks waiting to shine, simply because we exist [...]"

\- Maklina dos Santos Almeida

Rhaenys loved Solarestival. She remembers when she was 10 and on the day of her name, asked her brother to give her Solarestival as a gift, Amom laughed at her, and said there were only ruins in the place, she wanted to cry when I heard that, _but the dragon's blood do not Cry._ Five years later he gave her a gift, Ammon himself told how he begged his father to give the castle to his sister, King Jon did not like to take money from the people to make a castle. But the King's Hand, Tyrion Lannister said that with careful planning with the Coin Master, it could be done, as gold was needed and the King was unwilling to give gold to a castle, its construction lasted almost 5 years, but it was worth it, the castle was beautiful, it was made of sand-colored stones, it had two halls and several rooms, a large kitchen, a library, and even a stable, there were also two fountains and a beautiful garden with delicate purple flowers. and roses, and when Rhaenys first looked at him, he remembered the stories that this was where his grandfather Rhaegar came and slept under the ruins. Already Amom never understood why Lord Tyrion did what he did, but never questioned him.  
So when it was finished, a grand ball was given, with all the Lord of Westeros present except Lady Sansa and her family not attending, all they had was a short, direct letter. At the ball, King Jon gave the title of Solarestival Princess to his niece. Rhaenys had loved him for it.  
Now she was sitting under a tree with a copy of The Dragon Dance when Dorea Sand came running to call her.  
"Dear cousin, Prince Amom has come from Dragonstone, he wants to sail." Dorea Sand was a beautiful young woman, daughter of Ellaria Sand with Oberyn Martell. She had thick, long, curly black hair, dark brown eyes. Her skin was a little tan, soft in tone, and the dress she wore today favored her beautiful curves, and Dorea, like a good daughter of Oberyn, was a Sand Serpent, she was magnificent with her club. And she, like her sister, Loreza Sand, was his maid. Rhaenys had them as sisters, she had played with her at the Water Gardens in Dorne, Lys loved the place.  
"Tell him to come here please," Lys said softly, but there was no need for Dorea to go anywhere, Lys could see her brother coming to her, all the time. Dorea smiled with amusement and went back to the castle on the way, pushed Amom playfully on the shoulder and disappeared into the castle.  
Amom really was beautiful, with her silver hair braided into little braids and tossed back, the shaven sides of her head, the very light purple eyes, the pretty face and the strong muscular body made it a dream for any maiden, and the title of prince and heir to the throne made him a desired and disputed youth. She heard the rumors about him, how he had been seen kissing some women in taverns, it annoyed her, Lys told her that if he kissed another woman or slept with one of them, she would be lost forever to him. Rhaenys didn't know if he had stopped, but she had no more rumors about her little brother, if he was doing something, it was very well done and well hidden.  
\- what are you doing here brother? - The question came in a funny way.  
\- what? Can't a brother want to see his beautiful sister? - He said sitting next to her and taking the book from her hands.  
\- no. - she knew him, knew he was up to something, she was always proud to be observant, and when it came to her brother, she could read it, he could read it, which annoyed her sometimes.  
"My father ordered me to marry, he said it's about time." As soon as those words left Amom's mouth, Rhaenys felt thunderstorms approaching them.  
\- well, he's not wrong, some princes or even lords, at his age are already promised, others are husbands and even fathers and ... - she can't finish, why her brother cut her off  
"You know I want to marry you," he said, looking into her eyes, "and we both know my father doesn't approve of incest."  
Yes, Rhaenys knew, in fact the kingdom remarked that his mother's marriage to his uncle was ruined after it was revealed by Brandon Stark that he was the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar, the relationship was much talked about in court, as there was a courtesy cold between them, the rumors also said that the King never lay with the Queen again, but that was not certain. King Jon never spoke of his mother, and whenever his name came up in conversation, the matter was cut short or the King withdrew. Lys didn't know if it was hatred, disgust, or missing him when this sort of thing happened, and so was it when his father's name was mentioned. There was a time when his father's name was touched by a Lord, then King Jon retired to his chambers, Rhaenys cannot forgive him for that.

\- well then how are we getting married? do you expect me to run away with you and then get back married? rhaenys muttered with contempt.  
"Don't be stupid, Rhaenys, that would be foolish, and make us look foolish to the lords and the common people, and no one wants to be ruled by fools." We must do this intelligently. - Amon answered with his sharp tongue, brother was like this, calm time, time a true bastard.  
\- so what do you suggest? And please tell me that you really thought about it. She looked into his brother's pale purple eyes, expecting a clever answer, but what he gave her was an answer that made her heart stop a beat.  
Have you heard the history of the Harrenhal Tournament?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and polite criticism will always be welcome, if you have read so far, thank you.


	4. The Good King Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and some clarifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Varys never meets Daenerys in Meereen, he stays in Royal Harbor and is trying to put Aegon on the Iron Throne, but the Queen's Reconquest and Dany and Jon's quick political marriage frustrate their plan, why Dany doesn't You know Varys in this fic, so you don't trust him, so you wouldn't listen to him. If you don't like the changes, well, my fanfic is not for you, thank you for your attention.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome.

What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn baby in your arms? Or the smile of a brother? We are human, we fulfill our obligations when there is no price to pay. "" Honor is that easy. But sooner or later, in every man's life, the day will come when it will not be easy. A day when he must choose. You must make the choice for yourself. the rest of your days. As I have lived. "

\- Maester Aemon

He was dreaming, Jon knew that. He knew why he'd seen this scene before, a queen crying in the snow with a dying king in her arms. Stay with me, don't abandon me.

Jon woke up, it was still dawn, knew why he never slept more than two or three hours a night, it was after Melisandre brought him to life. _A bitter life,_ he thought.

It was nearly twenty years after the Great War, and he was still a soldier, a soldier who never returned from that war. In his dreams he could hear the screams, the grunts, the smell of death and the burned flesh. He could clearly remember the fear in the soldiers' eyes, see the trembling in their hands, hear their whispered prices. But most of all, she could see Daenerys and Aegon. Your aunt and stepbrother. Jon remembers perfectly how Aegon and Dany were. The first time she saw Dany, she was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress, her delicate shoulders showing, the crown with three dragons on her head of platinum blond hair, she looked tiny sitting on the Iron Throne, but Dany was royalty. On the first date with her, he was afraid of her, Daenerys could crush him and the north, he knew that. She had a Dothraki horde, three dragons, Immaculate, also had the support of the Iron Islands, which were now controlled by Yara Greyjoy. She also had Dorne's support for her prince Doran Martell, Olenna Tyrell's support for Campina, also lands of Lannisters, now that by law Tyrion Lannister was the heir to Rock Casterly, since his twin brothers were dead, some time later Dany told Jon that as soon as Cersei learned of her arrival. , she put Living Fire in Porto Real and apparently her brother Jaime, knowing what her crazy sister wanted to do, killed her hanged and then committed suicide. Dany also told how Tyrion cried for his brother, but smiled at Cersei. 

The idea of their marriage, it was Jon himself who invented,Davos approved of the idea, and said it was a smart thing to do. He knew he would need Daenerys to fight the army of the Dead, and he didn't want an unnecessary war anymore either, but he had a problem, Sansa. She wanted the independent North and didn't want to bend her knees to the daughter of the man who killed her grandfather and uncle, Jon could understand her, he wasn't happy to marry a stranger either, but it was this marriage and so some chance of win, or it was another war and then the devastation of Westeros by the hand of the king of the night. Since Jon had been chosen as king of the north, his sister's opinion was only an opinion, and the northerners complained and argued with him, but he was the king, and his word was the final decision.

Jon proposed, and as he suspected, Daenerys wanted to rule the Seven Kingdoms, and Jon offered him the three realms that were true to him: the North, the Riverlands - now under Edmure Tully's command with his wife Roslin Frey - and also offered her the voucher, but to Jon's surprise, little Robert Arryn was brought into the throne room and said aloud that his knees had bent over Queen Daenerys when Jon asked why, it was Yohn Royce who answered _"look at the iron" Throne, king of the north, there are no swords of_ _the Valley Soldier, because we choose to be wise or proud,_ "with whom they bowed before the queen and Jon did not see them for long.

Jon was surprised, but still kept his proposal - now with two kingdoms - they talked and argued about the marriage for two days, Daenerys' advice didn't trust him and they wanted to clarify many things. Twenty days after the proposal, the wedding arrived and, to Jon's surprise, the people of Porto Real approved, days after the wedding, he found out why, Daenerys had distributed bags and bags of food to the hungry and was slowly trying. stabilize the economy of the war-torn country and there was also the fact that Dany had taken Porto Real with intelligence.

Tyrion, that little devil, planned to take over the city at night, using the Red Fortress's secret passages, he told her that after the Immaculate invaded the Fortress through the secret passages, he left Dothrakis in front of the city gates, and Yara arrived. In a way. silent at dawn with the iron fleet, so did the attack, and the Lannisters army was dark. With the surrender of the army, Cersei decided to light the Living Fire, and James, to prevent her from killing thousands of innocents, killed her. Jon asked how he knew Cersei would light Living Fire, Tyrion replied that when he went into the throne room, the floor was full of Living Fire liquid, and in front of the throne were the bodies of Lannister's bloody twins, stained with Blood and green liquid. Remembering now, Jon can still see Tyrion's dark face. And Jon owed Tyrion a lot, he helped Jon withstand the pain of losing Dany and Aegon. Ah, how difficult their relationship with those two temperamental Targaryens was. The beginning of her marriage to Dany had been difficult, but with small gestures and many fights, love was born, small and shy, and when she told him with tears in her eyes that she was pregnant, Jon knew he would love her for love rest of your life.

But with Bran's unexpected arrival - with his friend Meera Reed - and days after Sam, things got bitter. Jon cried when he saw Bran after so many years, Bran told some things about his journey, but Jon saw that he was hiding things, Jon did not care, because he also kept secrets. Bran told him that he came from the Wall and then went to Winterfell, said that Sansa - who was commanding the north now - wanted to send a crow to Jon, but he (Bran) wouldn't let him, Bran himself told Jon that it wasn't the right time. Jon was confused, but Bran just gave a funny smile. Days later, Sam arrived in the capital and Bran asked Jon, Daenerys and Sam for a private meeting. Jon knew it was that day that his marriage to Dany began to decline.

So, almost two months later, Aegon. And to his and Daenerys's despair, Bran showed him in a vision, a baby with platinum hair being pulled from the Red Keep, while the city of Porto Real was bathed in chaos and blood. The next morning they were going to Dragonstone, but that night, when he was about to enter his quarters - which he still shared with Dany, for avoiding rumors and whispers about their marriage, Dany's rule was still fragile. so they were being careful. ”He stopped and heard Daenerys's desperate cry. He wanted to cry with her, but refused.

Aegon sent Dany a letter to the capital, he was in Dragonstone, with the Golden Company, Daenerys and he went along, and even though their marriage was shaken, he and Dany had a mutual agreement that when he came to the kingdom , they would work together.

They arrived at Dragonstone with the Royal Fleet - which consisted of the boats that brought Dany from Essos 'army - and, to their surprise, Aegon had not entered the Targaryens' ancestral castle, but camped on the beach - long after Aegon. she was Jon Connington's idea, he didn't want to make a bad impression or insult the queen - big boats with soldiers in their golden armor and, to Jon's surprise, huge mammoths.

The meeting took place in the late afternoon, on the beach there were two large black flags with the red three-headed dragon, there were also two brown wooden chairs for Jon and Dany, Tyrion was beside Jon, Missandei beside Dany, the companions. . Aggo, Jhogo, Rakharo, behind his wife, were brown-eyed at everything around him, already behind him Ser Barristan Selmy was in his armor, he was serious and right behind was the gray worm with a little spotless.

And even now, after so many years since that day, he remembered perfectly two black flags with the Targaryen House symbol on the horizon, there were some soldiers in golden armor, a man with gray hair in his old age, but with a red beard, he He had shrewd blue eyes and was certainly an experienced man and so, in Jon's eyes, he was a dangerous man. Then there was Aegon, oh his stepbrother, he was undoubtedly every maiden's dream. He was tall - taller than the red-haired man beside him - his body was thin, but Jon understood that there were muscles under those black clothes he wore. Her face had straight features, her hair was platinum and her eyes were a dark lilac, her clothes and boots were black as the wings of a crow, and on her neck was a glue with three bloodstones.

Jon remembers looking at Daenerys after looking at Aegon, and saw in her eyes a flash of recognition; today he knew that at the time Dany saw a lot of brother Rhaegar in Aegon.

After that day, his life had been more difficult than when he was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing, when Jon goes to Daenerys, Petyr Baelish had already been killed by Jon and Sansa. Sansa told Jon that he had seen him killing his aunt, and so they gave him a trial, Petyr was killed, and Robert Arryn is under Yohn Royce's tutelage - who disliked Petyr, so supports Sansa and Jon in judging and killing Petyr. - until it comes of age and can rule over the Valley.  
> I know there are answers to some things in fanfic, but it is intentional, some things will be explained during the fanfiction. If you have read this far, thank you very much.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome. Forgive mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.


	5. Azor Ahai and the Promised Prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked to imagine that Azor Ahai and the Promised Prince were different people. Here in this fic Dany is Azor Ahai, the Dragons are the Luminifer and Jon the Promised Prince.

"[...] From fire she was reborn to remake the world ... She freed the slaves from their chains and crucified the Masters for their sins ... Their dragons are made fire, a gift from the Lord of Light.  
Daenerys was sent to lead the people against the darkness in this war and the great war yet to come. "  
“Kinvara preaches about Daenerys Targaryen.

_Jon was fighting the King of the Night, finally, Jon wanted to kill him, step on his icy face, stick long claw in his mouth and cut his tongue, but thinking was easier than doing._  
_With long claw in his hands, the high snow and cold wind did not help him, Jon raised his sword to keep fighting, but the King of Night struck him in the chest with his hand, he flew a few feet, long claw away from his hand. , and Jon was tired and scared, he tried to get up but his chest was burning with pain, he tried again and so hard that his vision went dark for a few moments. But he saw the King of Night came towards him, Jon knew he was going to die, he thought of the people he loved, he thought of his brother Aegon dying in Dany's arms, he thought of Dany herself, that's when the King of Night stopped in his Going forward and grinning, Jon was about to scream angrily to kill him at once when the smile on his icy blue face died, the King of Night began to turn his back to Jon, and then he could see. A black dagger with a red stone at the end was tucked into his back, he also saw as the Night King raised his cold spear and crossed Daenerys with it._  
_Hours later, when he was separated from Dany's bloody body, he looked at the King of the Night's body and noticed that he was just a man like Jon, but his skin was poor and smelled of death._

As soon as Amom and Rhaenys had arrived that afternoon at Red Keep, Jon had been informed, Varys after all those years was still an excellent Whisper Master, when Jon met him he was bald, and with good skin, but today he was. You can see the wrinkles and lines that age brings to everyone, Varys was a little bent too, this little fact that his lovely niece Rhaenys loved to talk to tease the eunuch, who in turn just sighed and looked at her with eyes. disapproving.  
"Your Grace, I know we have other matters to deal with, but we need to talk about the day of his name," Tyrion said softly, he had been trying to talk to the King about it a few moons, but as always, Jon was stubborn, and commanded him. to talk about something else.  
"Lord Hand, I thought we had already talked about that." Jon's hoarse voice sounded in the small council room.  
"Not commemorating the day of your name, especially your Grace, which is the King, will make the whispers begin." Jon knew that since Tyrion was his Hand, he was always aware of everything in the kingdom, that included the whispers about the royal family, and he as King was on top of the whispers. There were many whispers about him, some that made his smile rise on his lips, others that made the smile die.

Not commemorating the day of his name, especially of His Majesty who is the King, will make the whispers begin. Jon knew that since Tyrion was his Hand, he was always aware of everything in the kingdom, that included the whispers about the royal family, and he as King was on top of the whispers. There were many whispers about him, some that made his smile rise on his lips, others that made the smile die.  
“Tell me what your smart head planned.” Jon leaned against the padded brown back and braced himself for his cunning Hand plans.  
“Since I know Your Grace doesn't like parties and even more of wasting gold on foolishness, I thought of three days of celebration. The first day with a great banquet and the Lord of the kingdom, giving their gifts and congratulations. On the second day, a tournament, first with a big banquet in the morning and with archery disputes and body-to-body fights. On the third and last day, a fair and at the end a Queen of Love and Beauty, and then a last banquet to end the celebrations.  
When Tyrion was done, Jon had even liked what he had heard, it wasn't too many days and they would have time to organize everything that would be necessary, but to make his Hand a little more anxious, decided to play with him.  
\- What do you think Ser Brienne? Jon said and looked at the huge blond woman beside him, standing quietly. Ser Brienne had become Ser after Jaime Lannisters appointed her, he had done so after she went after her sister Sansa with her squire Podrick.  
"I think that is enough, Your Grace, but the people and the Lords will surely say that it is little for a King," Brienne, as always, answered directly, Jon liked it in his Lord Commander of the Royal Guard, she was not trying to make her own. beautiful words, just said them.  
"I liked what you introduced me to, Tyrion, do, and in the process let me know what is being done and how." The words came out with a commanding tone that expected no question.  
Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief, for he did not know what he would do if the King recussed, as it would take some time to plan and execute, and Tyrion refused to deliver something bad to the kingdom, they already spoke badly of him enough.  
“Of course, Your Grace, we'll do it together.” As soon as the words left Tyrion's mouth, and Jon's heart jolted. _Dany,_ he thought, _she said those same words to me, and the other day was cold in her arms._ He would never forget life leaving his body, or how it trembled in his arms or the words ....  
"Well, your license, Your Grace, but I need to go to my Tower and plan." Tyrion interrupted his dark thoughts and quickly left the small council room with his big book in his arms.

After showering and dressing in his quarters at Maegor Fortress, Jon went to the Queen's Hall to have dinner with his son and niece. It was some moons that Jon didn't see them. Amom had gone to Dragonstone to see if the castle and dragons were being taken care of, Amom was very attached to the place, when he and Lys were still children, Jon would take them to the beaches, walk with them on the soft sand and then followed to see the dragons. After the Great War, the dragons did not seem to like Royal Harbor, they stayed in Dragonstone, and often disappeared for weeks, but always returned. Of the three dragons, Drogon and Rhaegal - on which he rode - had survived. There was also his niece's dragon, which had hatched in its cradle. Daenerys had put him there, after finding two eggs in a nest, they never found out which dragon the eggs were from. Viserion had been killed at the hands of the King of the Night. In time, Jon learned how his brother's death had happened, and Viserion had happened, the King of the Night, had thrown an ice spear at Viserion's throat as the dragon burned his army of the dead, and to his and Dany's disgrace. spear throws right at the juncture of the neck and body, thus making the spear pierce Viserion's flesh and cross Aegon's body. Viserion and Aegon fell together from the sky. Jon still remembered Viserion's huge body lying down, he ran to the noise, because he knew it could only be a falling dragon. And what he found was Daenerys with Aegon in his arms, Viserion's black blood had been splashed into Aegon's body, and the cold spear of ice was still pierced in Viserion's throat and Aegon's body. Jon could still hear the His wife's desperate words, _"Stay with me, don't leave me, we promise, don't leave me, don't leave me,"_ but all the dying King did was whisper a woman's name, _"Daenerys,"_ when Jon heard that whisper, he started to cry. Jon cried with Dany. And sometimes in his dreams, he's in a big snowstorm, and all he can do is cry.

When Jon arrived at the Queen's Hall, he could smell the food and the voices of Amom and Rhaenys.  
He opened the great doors and saw them, as well as his three still White Cloaks, standing discreetly on the wall, then Brienne stood beside Ser Edmundo Water, the Orphan. Jon had met Rhaenys playing with him in the Red Keep when she was a child and eventually discovered that the boy wanted to be a great and respected knight one day, sorry, Jon asked Gray Worm to teach him, over the years he learned to use A sword, and after proving himself, was appointed by Ser Podrick a knight, and trusting and liking the boy, Jon granted him a place in the Royal Guard, Jon still remembered Edmund's teary eyes when he once again offered it. Now he was a sworn sword of his niece.  
This niece was already holding a glass of wine and tormenting her brother.  
\- Dear Uncle, I'm glad you arrived. Oh, I missed you so much - Rhaenys said getting up and going to hug him. She smelled of roses and her platinum hair was soft and soft on Jon's face.  
"Hello dear, I missed you here too, I had no one to waste my time on," he replied to his niece. Lys grinned and looked up at him with her beautiful dark lilac eyes _"like her father Aegon's eyes,_ " he thought.  
"Hello, Dad," Amom greeted him while still sitting in his chair. Jon looked at his son, he had his lips and when he got angry he made the same expression as him, but there was a lot of Dany there, like the color of the eyes, the shape of the nose, the color of the hair and most of all, the same fire that burned in Dany, burned in Ammon too.

\- well, let's have dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dagger written, is the dagger of the movie The Mummy (2017) of Princess Ahmanet, I found it very beautiful. Later there will be explanations about her and Melisandre.  
> About Jaime naming Brienne Sir after letting her go after Sansa was my invention, in the series and books he doesn't do that.  
> I made Aegon dying and whispering a woman's name, just like Rhaegar. We don't know what name Rhaegar whispered, but theories say it was "Lyanna." I enjoyed making this parallel between Aegon and Rhaegar.  
> the continuous dinner in the next chapter.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is welcome, if you have read it so far, thank you.


	6. It's hard to swallow dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amom and Rhaenys see that Jon doesn't just want to have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and well-elaborated criticism is always welcome, if you have read so far, thank you.

"Kill the boy and let the man be born."

\- Maester Aemon.

The table was full, there was pork and wild boar on the table, a nice green salad, and good wine. Amom could see that his father ate calmly, but his eyes did not come from him and his sister. "This is not a simple dinner," Amom thought.  
\- Tell me son, did you think of my words?  
_"Shit, so this is about dinner."_ He should have known, his father was not a man of foolish talk or action without a reason. Amon looked up from his plate and could see that his father had stopped eating and leaned back in his chair.  
"Yes dad, they didn't get out of my head," Ammon's answers came softly.  
\- What words? Lys's voice came innocently, but her sister already knew that. _"You little snake._ “Before Amom left for Dragonstone, we had a conversation, we discussed how it's time for him to get married. his father answered promptly, his eyes a dark gray today.  
"Oh brother, you should have told me," Lys said softly, but Amom could see the amusement in his beautiful eyes.  
\- forgive me, I forgot, I ... - He was interrupted by his father, who began to speak, his voice was lower and hoarse, Amom knew that tone of voice, was the voice that his father used with his Sudites.  
"As you may know, the day of my name is coming, and after arguing with Lord Hand, it was decided that there would be three days of celebration, you know, fights, a fair and banquets." It had been three weeks before everything was ready, and by then, I want them both here. And that will be important to you my son, for all the westeros lords will come, even Sansa will come from the north, and in this tournament you will have many young maidens, and you will choose one of them to marry, and thus fulfill your duty to the House. Targaryen And before I forget, you will not compete at all - as soon as your father is finished, Amom can hear his sister's cutlery being left on the plate. And when he looked at Lys, saw worried eyes, they were right, his father didn't really even consider a marriage between the two of them.  
\- what about me? Lys's voice came sweet, _too sweet,_ and Amom knew she was angry. She was like that, hiding her anger sweetly, but when the candy was gone, it had only fire and poison.  
"You must also pay attention to the young singles, but you won't have to marry now, dear niece, you can wait longer," her father answered, giving Lys a small smile, she like a princess, smiled back.  
"All right, Father, by the end of the turner, I will have chosen the future Queen of Westeros," Amom replied, and it seemed that his father was pleased, but Amom soon removed his satisfaction.  
"But why can't I compete?" I trained, I'm a good spearman, ask Ser Edmundo - Amom had never competed, his father never left.  
\- Amom .. - the father's voice was tired, as if arguing with a birrente child, but he did not care - when you get married and have an heir, then you can compete as many times as you want, before that, _not._  
Anger burned in his chest and before he could control his tongue, he fired.  
\- so that's why? how can you treat me like that? I am your son, _your only son_. Amom's voice was low, but anyone could see the anger there - so that's what I am? a way for you to get the continuation of Targaryen house, well, you should look better, because there is another heir to the throne right in front of you, Rhaenys.  
When he was done he could hear a sigh from his sister, knew he had done shit, but it hurt to see his father talking that way about him, as if he were just a pawn in his little game.  
\- I know that, but we all know that Rhaenys is second in line, and Lys, you know that if you were born first, you would be heir to the throne, but Amom was born first, please don't be offended by the truth. . - His father was looking at Lys, Amom knew that his father did not care about the ruler's sex, _but seven kingdoms did._  
"I know this little truth, Uncle, don't worry." And even though Amom knew she really knew that truth, she could hear the hurt in her words, her father didn't realize it, but his father didn't know Rhaenys like him.  
\- Amom, you have duties, understand that. You are not just any young man, you are heir to two great houses, you are a prince and heir to a throne, everything for you will be different, including your marriage. I don't want you to participate because bad things can happen in tournaments.  
As soon as his father finished speaking, Amom knew exactly what his fear was, and knowing that he had already spoiled the moment of dinner, decided to spoil the rest of the night as well.  
"Ah, Good King Jon needn't worry, I won't crown a compromised young woman and then run off with her."  
\- Amom! - Your sister's voice can be heard throughout the room. Now he could see she was furious. She would fight him over this.  
\- It is the truth! You are afraid that I will do the same as my grandfather Rhaegar. I want to compete, break spears and for a moment, not have to plan what I will do the other day!  
His father was looking at him with gray eyes, now dark, _"he's angry at me and my words, but it's the truth."_ His father rose calmly from the table, and even though his father was shorter than him, when Jon looked at him with eyes full of cold rage, he felt like a little boy again.  
\- You'll stop this _now._ Stop acting like a little boy and start acting like a man. - his father's words were cold as ice, it hurt in Amom - Once maester Aemom told me some words that I will never forget, and now, I will pass them to you; he told me that the day he went to the Wall he advised Brother Egg one last time, Maester Aemon told his brother to kill the boy inside him and let the man be born, why it took a man to rule, and I advise him Now my rebellious son, _kill the boy within you and let the man be born,_ for it takes a man to rule, not a little boy.  
Amom expected to hear words full of anger, but there was only faintness and regret in his father's voice, and as soon as his father was finished, he quickly left the room. When Amom looked at her sister, her lilac eyes were full of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maester Aemon's part of the words are true, and I think if Jon has a child, at some point he would pass these words on to the gatoro, as it is a harsh truth, but it is necessary to survive.  
> Constructive and well-elaborated criticism is always welcome, if you have read so far, thank you.


	7. Eyes that see a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and well-crafted criticisms are welcome. read so far, thank you.  
> For clarification:  
> Tyrion, King's Hand.  
> Davos, Master of Coin.  
> Sam, Master of Laws.  
> Varys, Master of Whispers.  
> Brienne, Madam Commander of the Royal Guard.  
> Gray Worm, War Master (as Dany named him in season 8).

"Not everything that shines is gold"

\- William Shakespeare.

_Tyrion had been informed that the Queen was in her chamber with her children, now he was at her door, while Ser Barristan Selmy went to announce it. The Queen's Blood mates were there in the hallway too, looking at him with much contempt, for some reason the three young men didn't like him, and Tyrion never asked why._   
_The door opened and Ser Barristan came out in his shining white armor. He indicated for the dwarf to enter, and he entered._   
_The Queen's quarters were huge, with large windows framed by thin white curtains to the floor, a fireplace, and a large four-poster bed. Tyrion wondered if the Queen had ever used that huge bed with her nephews. It would easily fit the three there, and for a moment Tyrion imagined them there, in their naked beauty and, if that had happened, the Queen was lucky, for the two nephews were young and handsome, even Tyrion, a man, could not. deny._   
_Tyrion went to the now shaded porch and found the Queen with her two sons. Baby Amom slept on a fur on the floor while the little princess was on her mother's lap, and now, looking at him with her big lilac eyes._   
_"Tell me, Lord Tyrion, what you wanted to talk to me?" The Queen was tired, he noted, but it was not his duty to say so._   
_“It's about your nephews, Jon and Aegon, I need to know how long it took Your Grace to get back to business._   
_“Lord Tyrion, Aegon, and Jon are kings, and I left the government in their hands because the seven kingdoms are theirs to rule too, all I want now is to take care of my children, but Lord Hand knows that everything must be passed. to me, I want to know what they decide - as soon as the Queen was over, Tyrion knew she was sad. After the discovery about Jon being his nephew, the marriage withered, then Aegon's vein and everything got weirder. Aegon and Daenerys managed to build a marriage even though they knew they were related, and at the beginning of Daenerys and Aegon's marriage there was a lot of tension between the three, it was uncomfortable for Tyrion, as he was the Hand and had to be close to the three, advising. But everything seemed to have improved after Princess Rhaenys was born, Tyrion did not know what had happened, but when he entered the Queen's affairs to see the new heir to the throne, he found Jon smiling with Amom in his arms sitting on the edge of the bed, and Aegon sitting next to Daenerys, who held her daughter with love. They were happy, it was a strange family, Tyrion had thought at the time, but there was love there._

"It seems that Lord Hand has convinced the King to his little plans," Davos murmured as he looked at Tyrion sitting at his table in the Tower of the Hand.  
"I didn't need to converge on you, the King understands that it is not wise not to celebrate the day of your name." Tyrion muttered back as he furiously wrote on the paper on his desk.  
\- Yes, there would be comments.  
"Yes, and the King doesn't like whispers about him or his family," Tyrion replied.  
"Many lords will come." Davos had to prepare for this tournament and to see old faces.  
"All the lords of the great houses will come, the letters have already been sent, and I need you to see the gold and begin delegating the duties to the servants," Tyrion replied, knowing that he had much to do.  
"Of course, but ... does even your lovely wife turn around?" Davos laughed.  
\- Yes, that devil turns too, heaven. The scorn in his voice was easy to spot for anyone. As soon as Daenerys was crowned Queen, he requested the annulment of his marriage to Sansa, with the claim that he had not been consummated, which was true, the Queen granted, but asked Tyrion to be cassase, he had a duty to his home. Sansa married William Manderly and Tyrion married Mara Westerling, that annoying woman. She was beautiful with her blond hair and dark brown eyes, but the beauty ended there, she had obviously married for power, Tyrion was Lord of the West and Hand of the Queen (now the King), and the only good thing about this marriage was the children. ; Jason came first, and he was all Lannister, blond-haired and green-eyed, a very cheeky, laughing boy, and later, her little lioness, Sara, she was a beautiful blonde-haired girl with light brown eyes. Tyrion loved his children, they were a joy in his life, and sometimes his headache too.  
\- Well, let's leave this conversation about my beloved wife for another time, the Lord made the orgy of everything?  
\- Yes, here it is.  
Tyrion was reading when he heard Ser Davos speak.  
"Will the prince compete?"  
"You know the king won't let you, and you also know how paranoid the king is with his son's niece's secondness." Tyrion knew Jon was afraid of losing what was left of Daenerys and Aegon. When the Great War was over, Tyrion knew that Jon would never be the same, Jon saw Aegon and Daenerys die, it broke him. Even today, after so many years, he could see the weight of sadness accompanying the King, Tyrion found it ironic, for it was said that great sadness accompanied Prince Rhaegar. _"He is a very son of Rhaegar."_  
"He's afraid, but I can't judge him, what he saw and lived can break and leave anyone paranoid." Davos's voice roused him from his thoughts and all Tyrion could do was agree.

.

In the afternoon, after Tyrion had finally settled everything with Ser Davos about the tournament, he grabbed a good bottle of wine and decided to stretch his little legs walking through the Red Keep, he could always hear something interesting walking the halls, the servants liked to talk, and Tyrion to hear, and now he was hearing fighting sounds, he chased the noise and found Prince Amom fighting one of his White Cloaks. The Prince had two White Cloaks; Ser Heitor Royce, a man who was the son of a warrior of the extinct Golden Company with a woman of Royce House, was an excellent swordsman, had dark brown hair and eyes, he was close to the Prince. The other White Cloak was Ser Henry Redwyne, he was tall, had dark green eyes and light brown hair, Ser Henry had a sword at his waist, but his great talent was with his bow. People said the man never missed a target after seeing him in a tournament with his bow, Tyrion believed. In one corner, Tyrion can see the Prince's best friends, Sam and Jon watching, both of whom were Samwell Tarly's children. The boys had nothing of their father but their appearance, for both were tall with warrior bodies, Tyrion watched them grow up with the Prince, playing with their wooden swords. The boys were good, but always in trouble.  
Now Prince Amon fought Ser Hector ably, his movements gentle and deadly, their swords brandishing dangerously. The Prince was sweating from both the heat and Ser Heitor's excellent ability with the sword, but what really caught his eye was Princess Rhaenys watching her brother very carefully. "Oh that look," Tyrion had seen him several times in women who wanted certain men. They were discreet and intelligent, but Tyrion had lived long and seen a lot and was well acquainted with incest, he can see that the love between them was more than love between the brothers. They were in love with each other, when Tyrion realized, not shocked, but surprised, he certainly hadn't expected that, and Tyrion had already heard that the Prince had been seen kissing some women, so he thought his sister was just a sister to him, but Tyrion made the mistake of forgetting who they were; Targaryens. And today he could see the looks between them, the behavior around each other, the little touches and the whispers that exchanged. It made him think of Daenerys, which she would think of it, but Tyrion knew the Queen wouldn't mind, she had married her two nephews herself.  
Tyrion looked and realized that the Prince had lost, he did not seem upset about it, but he was not looking very good, he had the same expression of anger that Jon made when angry; _something had happened._  
Tyrion slowly left the room and was embarrassing of the King, he found Jon leaving his quarters.  
"Does your grace accept a glass of wine?" To end the day with a good taste in the mouth. - Tyrion murmured smiling and showing the glass and jara. Jon looked at him and Tyrion knew he was analyzing him to see if he was drunk, and it seemed the King decided not to.  
"Of course, let's go to my balcony, in my quarters," Jon said opening his bedroom door. Tyrion quickly went to the balcony and sat in the chair there. It was late afternoon, a little hot, but nothing that wine and shade didn't cool. Jon came to the table with a glass and poured himself.

"Why were you looking for me Tyrion and don't make that face, I know you were," Jon muttered to him, _Shit._  
"Well, I don't want to be inconvenient, but I will be, I was walking through the castle, and then I saw the prince fighting, and he had the same expression His Grace does when something is pissing him off."  
“We had a little conflict yesterday while we had dinner.” Jon's voice was steady, but his eyes showed he was upset, Tyrion had a small impression that he knew what it would be.  
\- It's about marriage, isn't it?  
\- Yes and no, he seems to accept that he will have to get married, but does not accept that he will not be able to compete in the tournament, but specifically in the fair. Jon's voice sounded weak and tired now. Tyrion got a good look at the King, he had aged, he already had some white hair, also had some lines that age gives everyone, Jon still wore his black clothes, now he wore his knee boots, trousers and his jibon , today he did not use the tunic. But most of all, he looked lonely. After Daenerys, Tyrion had never seen Jon with any woman again, and attempts to marry him were not missed, the women went mad, wanting to marry the young King, but Jon refused them as courteously as he could, and only once. Tyrio had suggested that he remarry, _"I'm already married,"_ Jon's answer came hard, Tyrion never touched the subject again. And in that respect, Jon reminded his father; Tywin Lannister. He knew that people said that his father loved his mother and that only she knew the man in armor, and that had happened to Jon, Tyrion not sharing that he would never be married again.  
"Well, we know he's a good spearman, and maybe letting him compete would be good."  
\- No. It's dangerous and honestly, unnecessary. Amon must learn that he will not live the way he wants, but according to his circumstances, he must understand that life will begin to change from now on.

\- What do you mean, Your Grace?  
Being a husband and a father changes people, for better or for better; but it changes. And when he is King, he must know that not everything he wants to do will be done, a King must think of his people before himself.  
There it is, the same words Daenerys had said to Tyrion once, at that time it filled him with joy, but now it filled him with sadness. Daenerys had been dead before her time, Tyrion knew that.  
\- Yes, we change. But he is young, and young do foolishness, Your Grace has certainly done some, ”Tyrion murmured.  
"Oh yes I did a lot, and that's the second worst part of living so long, you spend your days and realize how foolish and even selfish." Jon was looking away as he murmured the words, his tone of voice and the look in his eyes made him look older than Tyrion himself. - and the first worst part is knowing that you can't change anything, because it's the past, it's there, standing in time; untouchable and unchanging.  
 _Poor King Jon,_ Tyrion thought, _it wasn't just Daenerys and Aegon who died in that war, you died too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the books, Ser Wendel Manderly dies in the red marriage without children, in this fic he also dies in the red marriage but leaves a son, William Manderly, who is now husband of Sansa Stark.  
> Mara Westerling is a character of mine.  
> Ser Henry, Ser Hector, are my creations.  
> In the books, Gilly has his son and gives him the name Sam. In season 8 it was seen that Gilly was pregnant, Sam says that if it is a boy was called Jon.  
> Constructive and well-crafted criticisms are welcome. read so far, thank you.


	8. Secret truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys, new original characters and a bit of conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Edric Dayne will have become a Sor and will have married Lorena Uller, a home of Dorne. Edric has a son named after Arthur, named after Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning.  
> Lorraine Uller and Ser Arthur Dayne II are my creations.  
> I created this Arthur to create a parallel between Rhaenys and Rhaegar, and also to make Rhaenys's life difficult, this Arthur will not be a perfect gentleman with the first Ser Arthur Dayne.  
> Quentyn Martell doesn't exist in this fanfic.

"There is more danger in your eyes than in twenty swords"

\- William Shakespeare.

It had been a few days after that disastrous dinner, but Rhaenys was still angry at his brother and uncle, one for not holding his tongue and the other for having no imagination. Lys loved his uncle, he was always kind to her, reading to her as a child, encouraging her to learn to fight a sword, but sometimes he hated him, Lys knew his uncle could have a dragon's will when he wanted to, but even even dragons bow to the sun.  
Lys missed Dorne, his aunt Arianne, her son Don, Uncle Trystane, even the little twins Mellaria (who everyone called Mel) and Lyra; daughters of your aunt Arianne. Lys also missed the famous older Sand Serpents. Lys had never met Obara, she had died before Lys was born; Nymeria was in the Free Cities (and when Rhaenys and Amom went to Steering Wheel, they met her there), Tyene was in Dorne, just as Sarella and Elia, Obella was already in Braavos with her husband Manfrey Martell. Rhaneys loved them and had learned a great deal from her, because at the end of the Great War, her aunt Arianne demanded that Rhaenys be raised in Dorne, her uncle Jon denied it, then an agreement was made for both to be pleased: Rhaenys would spend half a year in Royal Harbor and the other half at Dorne, and Lys can't deny it, she loved it, loved Dorne and its warmth, its sands, the beaches and the beautiful stallions Dorne had, and now there were some Dothrakis in Dorne too, but these were civilized, House Martell let them stay, but with the promise of no looting or rape, they accepted, but after so many years, they do not appreciate Dothrakis, if not for the language, they could pass for Dorneses. Rhaenys herself did not look like a Dornish, with her platinum hair and dark purple eyes, but she had Dorces blood and much of who she was from Dorne, and Lys was keen to show off her Dornish and Valyrian roots. She was always in the colors of their homes.

"You look distracted, princess, doesn't fire interest you anymore?" - Lys heard Ser Arthur's hoarse voice, she looked up at Arthur, ah, he was beautiful, she could not deny. Arthur had black hair, they fell softly to just below his ears, Lys knew he could braid her hair, her eyes a beautiful purple like her father's; Edric Dayne. It was a slightly dark purple that made a beautiful contrast to his skin, which was tanned by his growth in Dorne. Lys knew he was a dangerous swordsman, she had seen him fight and had fought with him in his training. She knew that he had a beautiful body and beautiful muscles, he was a tall and very gentleman and that was a danger to his heart. He was her first love, imagine her; a little child seeing that handsome boy following her and being kind to her throughout her childhood, she fell in love with him, but when she realized that he was a White Cloak and had vowed, she buried her love, that was when she came to look to his brother he was handsome and Lys could have him, his brother unlike Arthur, was a possible love. She thought he would never look at her any other way, but over time and after a few conversations about men with her aunt Arianne, she could see and realize there was desire in his eyes, his stares burned her, and she often reciprocated. . There were little flirts between them, but it never happened, sometimes he kissed her hand looking deep into her eyes and other times he danced with him at banquets and celebrations and Lys stupid heart beat foolishly, but she couldn't deny that she loved to feel the warmth of his body, the strong arms around her, the cinnamon scent of her skin, Lys knew it was a dangerous game, because she also loved her brother as a woman, Amom also caused her desires and she loved when he He was holding her in her arms, she was torn and she wanted her mother here, to advise her, to help her with her feelings and desires, but her mother had died years ago and all she had was her Aunt Arianne, who even didn't. judging and helping her with his advice, she was not yet her mother.  
"Ah Arthur, you know that fire always interests me, but not today, I'm worried," she murmured in a sweet voice, she can't help it. They were in the Red Temple now, Lys had gone to pray, but after a while she was lost in her doubts and thoughts.  
\- With what? If you allow me to intrude, ”he said softly, and though there was this little conflict between them, Lys considered him his friend, his best friend. Much of his secrets and doubts he knew, and Lys had him in the highest confidence.  
\- With the upcoming events, with dangerous people who are not content with what they have. And I don't feel safe.

"I am your sworn sword, I will always protect you, Your Grace knows this." The words came to Lys, and she smiled.  
\- Thank you Ser for your words, always so kind.  
"It's Lady Sansa Stark that worries you, isn't it?" - Arthur asked  
"She wants to marry her daughter with my brother, I know." As a child she came to Porto Real, you know, when she was ten years old from the Great War, and before the celebrations I went to my uncle, and saw them talking and that stark bitch was offering her daughter to my brother, I say a marriage between they would be perfect. But I also hate her for the things she whispered about my mother and for being against her government - the words were just whispers, but they were full of anger and bitterness.  
"Lady Sansa is dangerous and ambitious, she doesn't like you. Your Grace," Arthur murmured, little words, but they were all true.  
\- She wants for her daughter what was not; Be a queen. But she also hopes that with her daughter's marriage to my brother, the North will be named independent.  
"Yes, she will surely make the proposal again."  
"That's why I told you some parts of my Ser plan, but I must be careful."  
_I must beware of all the Lords of the seven kingdoms indeed, they all want something and will do anything to achieve it._

  
Later that night she asked for her dinner to be brought into her quarters, she decided to take a shower but during the shower, Amom entered his room, he closed the doors and went through his white curtains and into the part where his bathtub was.He sat in the tub and looked at her with his lilac eyes.  
_Arthur's eyes are darker_ , she thought, _Ammon's are a light, soft lilac, but Arthur's are like mine, dark and strong_.  
\- Beautiful sister, you are a sight in your bathtub, and gods, I can smell that wonderful smell from your door, what is it?  
\- It's a few drops of a Dorne oil. It is to leave the skin soft and fragrant. she muttered back as she ran her hands over her body. And his brother as a pervert as he was, immediately looked at the water, but luckily the water had a milky appearance.  
"Get out of there and let me know if this oil is doing its duty." - Amom said amused, but she could see the desire in his eyes.  
_How does he want me today?_ She wondered, _with her mouth, or with her fingers?_  
"No, you think I forgot about your little conflict with your father," Lys replied irritably, her anger was still there.  
\- What do I have to do for you to forgive me? It was just the truth, you know that, he's afraid to see me at the fair. Amom was right, but they should be careful with words.  
\- Amom, you know your father _never_ talks about it, he doesn't talk about our mother, he doesn't talk about my father and he has reasons for that, I don't know if he is very hateful or very love, his father is a very closed man and he doesn't show your cards until your game is won.  
\- Yeah, he's always playing his game, but we're doing it now too.  
Lys got up from the tub to dry herself, she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself, but she could feel her brother's eyes on her.  
\- Stop teasing me. Her voice was low and husky, she loved that tone, especially when he moaned like that in her ear. She smiled and giggled and walked naked around the room, but before she could get her nightclothes, Amon hugged her behind her back. Rhaenys could feel the fabric of his clothes, his scent and his strong hands rising to her breasts. He squeezed gently and turned her to him, put a nipple in his mouth and sucked. Oh gods she loved when he sucked on her breasts, it was delicious.  
\- Amom us ... - she murmured whispering but could not continue, because he just sucked harder, he took turns between her breasts and when she was already wet, he pushed her to the bed.  
They wouldn't fuck, there was something her brother didn't do, he had already sucked her and put his fingers in her, and she in turn did it all back, but it was all they did, played with one of the body. another, but she was still a maiden, and when she asked why he never tried again he replied that he would not dishonor her that way, that moved her, his brother cared about her to the point of denying something she knew he was undeserved. to have that day she sucked him until she made him scream.  
"Open those beautiful legs for me, yes?" Be good to me, these days have been hard, ”he said, kneeling at the foot of the bed and running his hands over her thighs. She wanted to be mean to him, but I couldn't, so she just spread her legs and his mouth licked her hungry. He sucked on her entrance and then went to the little bud on top, that's when she moaned louder, he laughed with his mouth busy and continued to suck her.  
\- You little bitch, you love my mouth on you don't you? - he murmured laughing when he took her mouth - where is your anger now? After those words his fingers came, it was delish; his mouth sucking her and both fingers gently entering her.

"You bastard ..." she moaned rather than retorted, he increased the speed of his fingers and tongue and she could not hold back and came.  
Amon drank it all.  
"I don't think you forgive me now?" he said as he licked his red lips, but he quickly got up and tried to leave the room when he saw her with a big book in his hands to throw at him.  
"Out of you arrogant bastard!" - Rhaenys exclaimed irritably.

Minutes later she washed in the tub again and put on her nightwear, then there was a knock on the door and Arthur came in with his dinner.  
\- Where is the servant Ser Arthur?  
"I brought it to Your Grace, I know you don't like the maids in your quarters," he murmured, setting the tray on the table there.  
\- Thank you, Ser.  
"I heard you cursing your brother," he murmured to Lys, she knew he hadn't heard, after years she had learned to moan low so she wouldn't get caught, even if she loved being loud sometimes.  
_Would Ser Arthur make me scream?_ Lys looked at him, always handsome and looking at her with those warm eyes, as at that moment.  
\- That stupid knows how to be annoying, you saw us grow up, know that we fight every little bit.  
\- Yes, I saw them grow up. His voice sounded distant now and Lys realized he didn't want to eat but talk to him, hear his voice and be able to stare at his beautiful body.  
_He must be handsome making love,_ she thought to herself, _that tanned skin sweating and those narrow hips moving._

"I know this will be indecent, but has Ser ever loved any women?" The question came out of her mouth without much thought. _You idiot._

 _“_ Yes, at Dorne, she was beautiful, riding along the beach and wearing transparent dresses, she was beautiful in body and spirit.

Ser Arthur's voice was sad, and suddenly Rhaenys was jealous; she knew it was foolish, he wasn't hers, but somewhere in her cheating heart she wanted him to be, hers to kiss, hers to make love, and because his tongue betrayed her.  
\- Can you make love to her?  
Suddenly she realized it was too far away, Ser Arthur's eyes were looking deep into her now, dark lilacs licking her skin.  
_Was he the kind that would suck last or soft? Shit,_ she had to stop these thoughts, but she often fed them, looked at them and imagined them making love, imagined running her hands through his black hair, kissing his tanned skin, sucking the curve of that beautiful neck, she also trained more with him so she could feel his big hands touch her, even for a few seconds, until one day she realized that these moments with him were the highlight of her day, so she decided to stop training with him and started training with Ser Edmundo. _  
_ "No," he whispered to her.  
\- But you wanted to? She couldn't stop, didn't want to.  
"It was all I wanted, but it soon became forbidden to me."  
\- Why?  
"I had already made my vows, and her fate was not with me." he said with regret in his voice.  
\- Do you still love her? she asked, but from the look he had, she knew so.  
\- With all my heart.

"Whoever she is is a very lucky woman," Rhaenys murmured, sipping some wine.  
\- Why do you think so, Your Grace?  
\- She's loved by you.

Rhaenys got up with her glass of wine and went to her porch, but what she didn't see were Ser Arthur's sad eyes and words murmured very softly.  
\- You are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys's deal was inspired by the case of Persephone, where she had to spend six months on earth and six months in the underworld.  
> Constructive and well-crafted criticisms are welcome, thanks for reading.


	9. The human being is a fierce beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, hallucinations and marriage proposals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevan Baratheon and Melisa Caron are my creations.

"The infinitely small have infinitely great pride."

\- Voltaire.

Jon was in his quarters, but a little and it would dawn, he as he had always been up on time, he never slept much. Now he was sitting in front of his fire that still had a little fire, in his right hand had a glass of wine that he drank calmly, until he heard that soft voice he missed.  
"You should be sleeping, dear nephew," her voice came to him in a small whisper, but Jon's heart warmed nonetheless.  
"Yes, but you know I don't sleep much after being resurrected." And you used to be with me. he muttered back.  
\- I'm here Jon - _"no, you're not"_ he thought bitterly _"you're just hallucinating, it's just in my head"._  
\- Yes, you are dear. You know, sometime there will be a turner for the day of my name, I'm afraid.  
“Don't be afraid, I'll be with you all the time, I promise.” Dany's voice was sweet, but that promise was bitter to Jon.  
\- I didn't let Amom compete; he was furious and accused me of being afraid that he would do the same as my father Rhaegar. Jon said, he knew he looked crazy, but he missed her so much that he could even smell her flowers in the room.  
"Amom wasn't wrong, but he's already a Jon man, stop treating him like a child," Dany scolded him softly.  
\- I'm afraid he will get hurt or worse; let it die - Jon's heart clenched at the possibilities, he couldn't see his son die.  
_"He and Lys are all I got from you and Egg"_  
\- Everyone dies Jon, some sooner others later, but it is a fact of life that comes to everyone, and it will happen to Amom. Dany muttered as she put her small hands on his shoulders. The touch was warm and gentle.  
"Gods, how I miss your touch Dany, to feel you, to hug you, to make love to you." The words were just whispers. - I was a good husband?  
"There were days when you were, others not."  
The answer hurt him, but it was true. He failed her in many things.  
\- Forgive me, but I love you, I was a fool, but I always loved you, even when we fought and disagreed with each other; I loved you. he confessed, he had to tell her that, she deserved those words and more.  
" _But it's too late, she's dead."_  
"I know honey, don't worry, I forgave you a long time ago, but did you love Aegon as your brother?"  
\- At first you know it was hard and we fought, but over time I could see his pain, and when he was gone ... - Jon's voice failed - when he was gone, I loved him with all my heart. He was my brother, my older brother, and in his own way, he took care of me.  
"He loved you a lot too Jon, he confessed to me once, so I'm happy."  
Her hands were in his hair now, gently caressing, just as she did when they had just made love; he loved it, it was sweet and kind and made him feel loved.  
\- How is my little Rhaenys?  
\- Beautiful and smart. Jon muttered.  
"I wanted to see her so badly, to see both of them, actually." Touching their faces, looking into their eyes, giving advice, wanted to see them grow. Egg wanted it too, he said he wanted to take you and the children to Essos so you could get to know the Continent that for years was his home and mine. Dany's voice was sad, Jon's eyes watered and he felt tears run down his face.  
"I would have loved it, and the children, too, he love an adventure." His voice was broken and there was a cake in his throat. He wanted to cry, his dead wife was talking to him.  
_"I should stop feeding this, I'm going crazy,"_ he thought, but he was willing to die crazy if it meant finding Dany in the end.  
"You should stop this, Jon," she said as if reading his mind. "In our family, this could become a serious problem."  
"I know I should stop, but I don't want to." I want you here with me.  
"Jon look at me." Dany's voice was clear now. Jon set his glass of wine on a small table and stood from his chair. He was dressed only in pants, and all this time he was not cold, but suddenly his chambers went cold, a shiver ran through his body.  
When he turned, he found Daenerys. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress, the small shoulders were out, on her neck was a dragon-shaped necklace, her beautiful hair was loose, with soft and shining waves and on her head was her crown with the three dragons.

\- I'll always be with you love, I'll always be on your mind.  
"I don't want you just in my mind, I want you here with me, by my side, just don't leave me." I miss him so much, miss everything, even the fights, miss Egg and his sharp tongue. Please come back to me and bring Egg too, I'm alone here.  
Jon muttered the desperate words, he was in pain, was tired of being alone.  
"I'm dead, I'm not here, I can't go back, you know that dear." Dany said, but there was pain in her voice, and then her beautiful dress began to turn red, her beautiful face went pale and blood flowed from her mouth.  
That was when a small light came through her window, that had dawned.

The Red Keep was in chaos of servants and lords. They had all arrived: Willas Tyrell, Yara Greyjoy, Arianne Martell, Robert Arryn, Sansa Stark, Gendry Baratheon, and Edmure Tully, and they all came with children and small retinues, so the castle was full. For all he knew Amom was in town with Rickard Stark and Rhaenys was with Aunt Arianne Martell.  
Jon was in the small council room alone when he heard a knock on the door as he passed Stevan Baratheon. He was Gendry's son with Melisa Caron, he had everything from a Baratheon, black hair and beautiful blue eyes, he was a young man the maidens would fight for.  
\- May I enter Your Grace?  
\- Yes.  
Stevan came in and bowed a little to Jon and smiled.  
" _He wants something"_  
"Forgive me, I have not marked anything, and I have not even warned you, but I wish I could speak to His Majesty now," Stevan said, still standing.  
\- No problem, sit down and talk.  
Stevan sat down and spoke.  
"I'll be clear and straightforward, because I appreciate that in people." I came here to ask you to grant me the honor of marrying your niece Rhaenys Targaryen.  
" _Holy shit"_  
Jon was surprised, not by the marriage request, but by who was asking. See, Rhaenys was the most beautiful maiden in the kingdom and was second in line of succession, if anything happens to Ammon, she would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.  
Jon looked at Stevan and saw the anxiety and nervousness, _"Do you want my niece or the crown she might have? Or do you both?"_ Jon couldn't help wondering, the years had taught him and made him paranoid.  
"Well, we seem to have a lot to talk about." was all Jon muttered to the boy.

Later that day, Jon asked Rhaenys to go to the gardens, where you could see Blackwater Bay with some Royal Fleet boats, which now had two Iron Fleet. "  
_"Of course Yara would come by boat."_  
He was sitting at a table where there were sweet and savory juices, teas and cakes, Jon liked the place, conveyed peace to him, and now it had a fresh wind. And in the distance they could see their three white cloaks standing still.  
That's when he saw Lys walking into the gardens, oh, she was beautiful. Now she was wearing a sand-colored dress that had a generous neckline, around her neck was a snake-shaped silver necklace with delicate purple stones, on the snake's face, two small rubies that mimicked her eyes, she wore her long hair. silver loose in beautiful curls, she also wore a small gold chain that was attached to her left earring and went to her nose where it was fastened.  
_"A Targaryan woman, but dressed as a Dorness."_  
Jon quickly learned that Lys was very proud of his two houses, he could see that not only in her personality, but especially in the way she dressed, she wore necklaces, earrings, bracelets, chains and dresses and everything in them had her two houses. .  
_"Your father Aegon would be so proud of you dear niece"_  
"Uncle I can't believe you're having tea with me," she said, sitting down. Ser Edmundo and Ser Arthur stood at the same distance as the other White Cloaks.  
\- Have tea and talk. - Jon muttered smiling a little, he had to prepare the ground.  
_"This kind little dragon will soon be furious"_  
\- What do you want to talk about? - Lys murmured laughing, now with the late afternoon the sun beat a little on her, the eyes that had always been an indigo purple, now was brighter.  
_"Like Dany's"_  
_"_ Stevan Baratheon has come to marry me for your hand."  
First she got serious, then started laughing.  
"Oh uncle, you scared me, you certainly don't know how to make jokes," she replied with a laugh as she sipped a glass of juice.  
_"Shit"_  
\- I'm serious, he wants to marry you. He claims he's in love and wants to make you his wife, ”Jon said, looking into Lys's eyes, and he saw the smile die on his lips. He continued  
"I think it would be a good marriage to him to close the wounds between House Targaryan and House Baratheon." Marrying you two is smart.  
Once it was over, Jon could see the anger in her niece's eyes.  
"Do you want me to marry the grandson of the man who killed my grandfather?" Your father? The man who saw Elia's murderers, my aunt Rhaenys and the baby they thought was my father and did nothing? Her voice was low but Jon could see the anger and disgust, her eyes were no longer clear, now they were dark and furious.  
"Lys .." But he can't finish because she interrupted him.  
"You can't marry him, only my father or mother can hold my hand in marriage, and you're not my father." she muttered, glaring at Jon with furious eyes.  
" _Your father is dead, and your mother too."_  
But Jon didn't dare say it would be cruel to her.  
"I haven't given him an answer yet, don't worry, I said I would think, but think Rhaenys, you know you have duties .." she interrupted him again.  
"Don't you dare talk about my duties, I know them very well." How can you even consider this disgusting marriage proposal? You promised me uncle I would choose my husband, you promised, but what happened? Your word is no longer worth? or your promises?  
Jon promised her she could choose her husband, but he couldn't deny that this marriage would heal the wounds of both houses.  
\- See, think during the tournament and once it's over, you and I will have another conversation. Jon muttered hopefully she would calm down, but it was like throwing wood into the fire.  
\- See, you already have my answer; do _not_. And she won't change. I don't wanna marry him and you can't do this to me, don't you have love for me?  
\- I have.  
\- Does not appear.  
Jon sighed, Lys had always been very racial, he could see that from the times she was at board meetings and said rational and sensible words, but it seems Jon didn't know his niece as he thought he did, now she was all fire and blood. looking at him.  
\- You can't marry him, it will be awful. I'll have to lie down and have the man's grandson's sons ruined my two houses, I don't want to do that. - Jon looked at his niece, if before there was fire in the eyes, now there was fear and despair, she was afraid, Jon can also see tears forming in her eyes. Her face was the definition of despair.  
" _Is that how my mother Lyanna's face looked when she learned of Robert's engagement?"Was that the look in your eyes? Did she start to want to cry too?_

Lys's voice drew him from her thoughts.  
If you have any love and respect for me, if you have any respect and love for my mother and father, you will not insist on this marriage and fulfill your promise to me.  
Rhaenys got up and left with tears in her eyes, Ser Arthur and Ser Edmund followed quickly, but their three white cloaks were still.  
_What do I do now Dany?._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome, if you have read so far, thank you.


	10. We played the game even with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old faces and the beginning of the celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f you are not interested in new characters or if you do not like the personality change of some other GRRM characters, this fanfic is not for you, if you do not like, do not read, thank you for your attention.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is welcome. If you have read this far, thank you.

"To have enemies, you don't have to declare war, just say what you think."  
\- Unknown.

Jon entered the throne room with clapping hands and congratulations on the day of his name, the Iron Throne was at the end with its twisted and sharp swords, just in front of him was a table where in the center he would sit, on his right side his son and niece on the left side Lord Tyrion. There were also two large tables in the room, one on the right and one on the left, where all the Lords were sitting, in the background the singers waited to start playing. There were also flags of the Targaryen house beside the Iron Throne, making it clear to whom the throne belonged.  
"I'd like to thank you all for coming so far to the day of my name, I'm glad to see so many faces here." Come and deliver your presents soon, I'm hungry. - the court laughed and soon one by one the Lords came with their presents, there were cloaks, jewels, scrolls, books, swords and armor as a gift and soon after all was over, the banquet and music began.  
Jon was eating a piece of boar meat when he saw his cousin Sansa get up from his table and come sit beside him, Tyrion was at the right table with his wife and children, so Sansa sat in his seat.  
"Your grace, the feast is beautiful." Her words came softly, Jon looked into her blue eyes, she was aged, but she was still a beautiful woman, today her red hair was in a braid, her gray dress outlined her beautiful body, Jon could see the big wolf design on the tail of the dress, she also wore pearls around her neck and ears, were discreet but made her pretty.  
"Thank you, but who you should thank is Tyrion and Davos, they did everything, I just gave the orders and supervised."  
Sansa laughed and spoke.  
“My ex-husband may be surprising, but I came here to say that I would like to speak with Your Grace tomorrow, it is important, and, well, I have come a while, but Your Grace has not had time for me.  
Jon had a slight impression that he knew the subject she wanted to address. Jon waited for her on the Iron Throne, the conversation was brief and courteous, for he could see the satisfaction in her eyes and seeing him on the Throne was all she wanted, and the independent North, _"but this she won't succeed, this victory she will not have,_ "was what he had thought when he fled  
\- Okay tomorrow, today we will just enjoy the banquet.  
\- I'm enjoying everything, it's very nice. she murmured. "Robb loves banquets, does your Majesty remember?"  
Jon's heart pounded, but he answered.  
"Yes, he could drink wine these days, so he liked it." He remembers Robb drinking wine and laughing in the halls of Winterfell.  
Jon missed Winterfell, but when he remembered his moments at Winterfell during the Great War, he missed him.  
\- Since the war Your Grace has only been there once, you should go more often, we like to have you in the North.  
 _"But you didn't like to see Dany or Egg there, you despised them."_  
Sansa was drinking some wine, she was looking at him with icy blue eyes.  
“I am the King, I have many obligations, and I have a son and niece to educate and care for. Jon muttered, beginning to dislike this conversation.  
The truth was that he and Sansa had not had a relationship for a long time, in fact since the time when Sansa had conspired against Daenerys government. Jon had never forgiven her for that.  
\- A very beautiful son and niece not? Are they already promised?  
" _Ah so this is where you want to get"_  
\- I'm still thinking about it, it's delicate. That's all he muttered back, didn't want to elaborate, it was dangerous, especially with Sansa.  
"The prince and the princess look very close and loving to each other, see." - Sansa murmured indicating with the face Amom and Rhaenys.  
They were beautiful dancing together, and looking now, Jon could see Dany and Aegon, they also liked to dance with each other.  
Amon was dressed in knee-high boots, pants, all-black waistcoat, silver hair was braided - which Jon knew Lys had done, as well as the cloak - and he wore a beautiful red cloak embroidered with the dark red sigil from Targaryan house. All the maidens looked at him as usual, and Jon was proud of his son.  
" _What a beautiful son we made Dany."_  
\- Yes, they love each other very much and are very close. - Jon replied drinking the dark wine.  
"Queen Daenerys and King Aegon would be proud, they are all Targaryan." As soon as Sansa muttered the words smiling at Jon, he saw the poison beneath her words. She never liked Dany or Egg, during the war he heard her talking to Arya about them, _"they disgust me",_ these were the words that Jon heard and never forgot.

He was not cruel to Sansa for this, but the little love and affection he had for her, was dying, she was no longer a spoiled little girl, she was a woman and knew what he was saying and Jon also knew that he could not forgive her for all that, she was talking about whether her brother, her brother who once jumped in front of him and who was stabbed by Jon, she was also talking about Dany; his wife and his son's mother, Jon would not forgive her, and after that day all that was between them was gone, only cold courtesy and distrust.

From the corner of his eye, he could see that Amom and Lys had finished their dance and that they were both going into the Martell family circle of conversation, that was his chance.  
"Lady Sansa, you will forgive me, but now I would like to dance with my niece." Jon's voice was calm, but there was coldness there, and Sansa realized, for her face that had been soft now was a little serious.  
\- Of course, good dance. she murmured and quickly went to her husband; William Marderly.  
Jon got up and went to his niece who at the moment was talking animatedly with Princess Arianne and some Sand Serpents, Amom was no longer there.  
"Ladies, forgive me for interrupting the cover, but would Rhaenys give me the honor of a dance?"  
Lys opened his mouth, but it was Arianne who spoke.  
"Only if King Jon dances with me later, yes?" - Arianne murmured smiling, she was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and eyes, tanned skin, curvy body and plum dress with generous neckline and bracelets and gold rings, Jon knew it was a Desired and dangerous woman in the game. Beside her was Tyene Sand, beautiful dressed in white with bare arms, she was blonde and had blue viper eyes, was sweet and kind, but Jon felt the danger in her. Dorea and Loreza were there too, one in a dark yellow dress and one in a light yellow dress, both with chains in their hair and beautiful, provocative dresses.  
" _This is a dangerous family, with dangerous women, I must be careful."_  
"Of course Princess Arianne, but first my niece if you don't mind."  
"Imagine, I'll be waiting for you," she murmured and Lys stood, she took Jon's hand. They arrived on the track, the music stopped and the singers soon seeing the King there began a softer song, and niece and uncle began to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuous banquet in the next chapter.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is welcome. If you have read this far, thank you.


	11. Conversations, looks and suspicious things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon realizes many things at the banquet and has important conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing while listening to Light of the Seven.  
> Constructive criticism and polite elaboration are always welcome.

"Nothing is as flexible as a woman's tongue, nothing is as perfidious as her remorse, nothing is more terrible than her wickedness, nothing is more sensitive than her tears."  
\- Plutarch.

  
All eyes were on them, some discreet, some not so. But Jon knew that Rhaenys was the big reason, his niece was stunning. She was wearing a dark orange dress, her shoulders were shown, and her neckline was low; which made her breasts a sight for men. Around her neck she wore a necklace that looked like a snake, it was the color of sand, the snake's head tilted forward, as if looking at someone. On her nose she had a hoop with small white encrusted pearls, on the hoop was a chain that attached to her right earring, her hair was loose in silver curls and on her head was a pithy bow that had delicate iron sticks bent over it. up; it was golden, a tiara that mimicked the sun. Probably Arianne had given it to her niece. And Rhaenys lived up to his title; The Sun of Porto Real. The girl was young but already had other titles, such as: Dorne's Dragon, Rhaenys, the Gentle and Poison Princess. He knew she loved her titles, she was a vain girl.  
They were dancing softly, Jon could smell the sweet, sweet scent of her niece's flowers, she might look like a woman, but in Jon's eyes she was still that lovely little girl who called him Uncle-King.  
\- You look stunning, Lys.  
\- I know.  
 _"She is angry"_  
\- Please let's not fight, you are very dear to me and as you may know, I don't want to offend you. he muttered under his breath, he didn't want anyone listening to the conversation, it was dangerous.  
"But it offended, not just me, but my whole family;" my grandmother Elia, my aunt Rhaenys who was stabbed to death, Oberyn Martell who tried to bring justice to Elia and her children, offended even that baby who passed for my father and above all, my brave father who died in the snow .  
\- I apologize, but I'm trying to think of the kingdom, I want to make sure ....  
"You always do that, always put the kingdom above me and Ammon, how can you?" We are your family.  
\- Yes, you are my dear niece and Amom is my beloved son, I have love for both, but I am also King, I must think and see everything in the kingdom, especially with my family. And I can see you both ..  
\- No, you can't. How can someone who says this about their family not know what their family is doing?  
\- What do you mean by that?  
\- Do not try to act like a fool dear uncle, because you are not. I see the little games your cousin Sansa has been playing.  
 _"She knows something."_  
\- Lady Sansa is not playing anything. - He lied.  
"Yes, she is, and we both know that." And we both know what she wants too.  
 _"The independent North, and the daughter married to Amom."_  
Jon kept dancing and over his niece's shoulder, he saw Stevan Baratheon looking anxiously at them.  
\- Rhaenys is not the place for this type of conversation and you ....  
"I am the dragon's blood, I speak what I want."  
" _Yes, you are, and also have the same sharp tongue as your father Aegon."_  
\- Rhaenys ..  
"How can you consider that disgusting marriage proposal to me?" You hurt me uncle, I didn't expect you would sell me like that.  
 _"Daenerys was also sold by Brother Viserys,_ " a treacherous voice whispered deep in his head.  
"Never dare to talk like that again, I didn't sell her Rhaenys, I'm just conducting a marriage to end the wounds of two houses."  
He answered with a hard voice now, and sorry the song is over, but his niece still had an answer for him.  
\- Oh do you swear? So why not order Sansa's son or daughter to marry a Frey?  
Jon didn't have an answer for that.

After dancing with his niece, he danced with Arianne Martell. The cover between them was calm and carefree, but Jon could see a sparkle in the pretty Dornese woman's eyes, he didn't like it.  
Jon was always a quiet man and that wouldn't change with the years, so as soon as the dance was over he went back to his chair and started watching. The first thing she noticed was Sansa and her husband William Manderly talking to Stevan Baratheon, Jon knew that the boy had spent a season in the North and he also wondered what a young guy like him would have to talk to an older Lord and Lady. . He also noticed that Tyrion and his wife Mara were talking to each other, but what caught the eye was how they were talking with serious faces and no doubt they were fighting, Jon wanted to know why. In the middle of the hall Jon can see Jason Lannister dancing with Dorea Sand, that surprised him, was a really weird pair. He can also see Robert Arryn with his two daughters; Helena and Joyce Arryn, the wife had died in the last childbirth, and he never married again, rumors said he could no longer have children, others said he loved his wife and did not want to remarry. If the last rumor was true, Jon understood it. Jon went to Willas Tyrell's table as well, and after he did that, he realized that he would have to do with all the other Lords, so that he would not seem favoritism, so he chatted quickly with Lords and Ladies. A little later, Gendry and his wife came to talk to him again, they had a nice conversation that ended up being about their children, Gendry said he wanted to have more children, Jon was sad, he would never have another son, his Dany I was dead.  
After Gendry and his wife retired Jon caught a glimpse of Rhaenys and Ser Edmund dancing in the hall, they laughed and talked loudly; it was normal, Ser Edmund was a few years older than her and they grew up together, so Jon knew his niece was friends with the two White Cloaks. Two songs later Jon saw his niece again, but this time with Ser Arthur Dayne II, but while the conversation with Ser Edmundo was loud and unpretentious, the conversation with Ser Arthur was low and intimate, and their bodies were close together too. Jon watched them better, it was a striking contrast; Orange and white. Ser Arthur in his impeccable armor and white cloak, and the only color different in him was the little scarf tied around his waist in lavender and silver; the colors of the dayne house. He still had no Dawn in hand, but Jon knew that soon he would become the next Sword of the Morning, as well as his namesake; Ser Arthur Dayne I, the one who had been friends with his father Rhaegar and who died for him.  
Jon searched for his son Amon, but did not find him, as he did not find Sam and Jon Tarly, Rickard Stark, and the two Royal Guards of Amom. They were in town, Jon knew that.  
When it really got late, he withdrew from court and went to his quarters, that night he dreamed of a tournament, there were blue roses in a maiden's lap and a prince in ruby armor.

The next morning, Sansa came to talk to him.  
\- Well, I would like to make a proposal Your Grace, to marry Amom with my daughter Catherine. They would make a beautiful couple.  
 _"How long have you been planning this Sansa?"_  
"Well, Amom will pick a bride by the end of the tournament, so let's see if he picks Caterina, if he picks, they'll get married."  
"Did your grace let him choose?"  
"Yes, he's already being forced to marry, at least I'll give him a chance to choose his future wife."  
Sansa had not liked, Jon could see in his blue eyes.  
 _"Now her daughter will have to compete with many other maidens"_  
\- Does that surprise you? he muttered.  
\- Yes, usually marriages are handled by parents, this includes choosing the groom or bride.  
"Yes, I know, but I decided to be a little different father, he's my only son so I can only do something kind to him just once."  
"You could have more children, if Your Grace wanted it, just just get married again."  
Jon quickly remembered when Sansa proposed to him to kill Daenerys and then marry her, thus placing the Stark house on the throne, Jon also remembers the slap he slapped his face, he thought Sansa would never talk to him again, but the other day, it was as if the slap and the conversation had never happened. He never apologized to her for the slap and neither did she for the proposal.

\- Well, I'm already married and I already have Amom and also Rhaenys; She is not my daughter, but I consider her as if she were. And I don't want children anymore.  
"No, Your Grace wants children, but not with another woman." Your Grace only wants children with _her._ Jon knew that Sansa was talking about Dany and she was right too. He only wanted more children if they came from Dany's womb, but she was dead, so her only son would be Ammon, and out of consideration, Rhaenys.  
\- As I told you, Amom will choose your bride, if it is Catherine, you will know. Does Lady need to say anything else? His voice came out soft, but he knew Sansa noticed the coldness.  
\- You always do it?  
\- This what?  
\- Cut the subject or try to leave the place when her name is touched.  
 _"I do that because it's hard to talk about my wife, my wife who died crying in my arms_."  
"I don't mean to be rude, but when you address me, you must use Your Grace, Your Majesty, or Your Grace, for I am not anyone, I am your King."  
Now Sansa's eyes were furious.  
"Forgive me, Your Grace, some old abuses are hard to kill or drop."  
"You're forgiven, now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for today's fights."

The tournament was taking place outside the city at the King's Arena.  
Tyrion had built the arena based on Meereen's arena. The Meeren Arena held 40,000 people, the King's Arena - as it was called - was 25,000, made of red bricks like the Red Fortress, was tall and had two gates. It had cost a lot of gold and it took years to complete. Jon didn't like to spend gold on it, but he knew he couldn't keep going to other realms to make tournaments and hold other celebrations, so he let Tyrion do, he'd never seen the dwarf so enthusiastic about anything. He was in the best place now, on his right side was his son and niece. Amom was in black boots and trousers, while his vest and cape were black too, but with purple accents. Already the niece wore a beautiful pale purple dress with sample shoulders, her hair was up, combed with braids, Jon could see that she wore a pendant with a moon in her neck, had a necklace that at one end had a half moon and at the other end a small star, he looked to the side and saw that the earrings were of stars. Jon noticed that she wore in her Dayne-colored dress and jewelry, her symbol. And for the first time, he looked suspiciously at his niece, still suspicious, he looked back and found Ser Arthur standing still, analyzing the people who might be a threat.  
" _I have to deal with it, and maybe there is more there than I think."_  
Jon looked at the lords and their wives having fun with the fights, so he began to really pay attention.  
A new fight had begun, there was a man with the Royce house symbol standing in the arena, and from one of the gates came a boy in Dornian armor, beside him Rhaenys gasped.  
\- Don ..  
That should be Arianne's eldest son; Don Martell  
The fight began, the man was slow, but his blows were hard, but the prince dornes was quick with his spear, he moved like a viper for sure.  
\- Let's go Don! Win! Rhaenys rose from his seat and spoke as he clapped his hands together.  
"Don't worry, he'll win," Amom muttered, laughing at her sister.  
And he won, throwing the man's sword away and pointing the sharp spear at his neck. The crowd cheered and shouted.

The next fight was Ser Podrick Payne and Gendry Baratheon, when they entered the arena, the crowd went crazy.  
\- They love to see famous men killing themselves, amazing. Tyrion muttered beside Jon.  
The fight began and it was beautiful to see, Ser Podrick was skilled with the sword - something expected if you were Tarth's Ser Brienne squire - he was swift and his blows were sure, but Gendry fought with his warblock, the The hammer was certainly heavy, but Gendry had plenty of muscle to lift it.  
" _Was that the fight of Robert and my father in the Trident like that?"_  
"That father, show him our fury!" The words came from his son Stevan, who watched his father happily.  
\- I hope he loses. This time the words came from Ammon, only a whisper, but Jon heard them.  
But Gendry won, with the force of a blow from his hammer, Ser Podrick's sword was knocked down and so he won.  
\- What the fuck. Jon looked at Amom and for the first time realized that he probably didn't like the Baratheons.  
" _Well, I can't blame you, I don't like the Freys myself, even if the current Lord has nothing to do with the Red Wedding_."  
A few more fights had occurred, some more exciting than others, and now it was late afternoon and the last fight would take place.  
And the next made Jon's blood run cold and drive the crowd crazy. In the arena were now Jason Lannister and Rickard Stark.  
\- God damn it. - Amom gasped and Tyrion spat the wine he was drinking, he got up and went to his wife Mara.  
\- What the fuck is that? Did you know that?  
\- No.  
Tyrion returned to his side and sat down.  
"I want you to know that I did not encourage you to do that, and what a heavy excuse you are."  
\- Don't apologize Lord Hand.  
The fight started and Jon knew it would end in shit. The two fought well, Jason was in gold armor while Rickard was in silver, swords were wielded firmly and the blows would be fatal if they hit the other. Jon noticed the shouts of the common people in the arena, some shouted _"Stark",_ others shouted _"Lannister",_ there were also shouts of _"Wolf_ " or " _Lion"._ That was shit.  
\- This won't end well. "Jon can hear Lys mutter," he agreed with his niece.  
That was when the fight began to get more serious, the shields were thrown aside, forgotten as well as the boys' helmets, the fight was deadlier now, with swords passing close to the face and the neck.  
" _This is not a combat for fun, it is a combat to kill without being charged with murder."_  
That was when Jason struck the sharp sword across Rickard's thigh. Amom got up from his chair and went forward, Jon knew that his son and Rickdar were friends, Jon asked Sansa to send Rickard to Porto Real for Amom to know a little about the Stark; The boy focused for a year there, and he and Ammon became friends.  
Rickard limped away as he aimed his sword at Lannister, and Jason, being arrogant - probably thinking he had won - came at Rickard with his sword down, and when he was quite close to his opponent, Rickard very quickly raised himself. the sword and cut off Jason's face.  
The boy Lannister fell to the ground and the King's Arena fell into deadly silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Rhaenys asks Jon how he might not know what his family is doing, it is a reference to what Cersei tells Tywin in season 4, episode 10.  
> Wondered how many people the Meereen arena supported, I didn't find anything, so I decided it would fit 40,000 people in total.  
> Constructive criticism and polite elaboration are always welcome, forgive the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue, if read so far, thank you.


	12. The handsome knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of events by other eyes, and also a little more of Ser Arthur Dayne II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he Royal Guard is an elite group of seven knights, supposedly the greatest and most skilled warriors in all of Westeros, they have vowed to protect their king and royal family with their own lives, obey their commands and keep their secrets. They are sworn to serve their entire lives, and are forbidden to own land, have a wife or children.  
> \- Taken from the Game of Thrones Wiki.  
> Constructive and well-elaborated criticism is always welcome.

"Man is haunted by the vastness of eternity. Then we ask ourselves: will our acts echo through the centuries? Strangers will hear our names long after we are gone, and wonder who we were? How much we fight bravely? How much we love intensely?  
\- Ulysses (Troi).

When he was a child he found out why his father had given him that name; it was in honor of the honorable and fearless knight who was the first Ser Arthur Dayne, the Morning Sword, and after this discovery he read all about his namesake, and when he saw himself, he wanted to be a great knight too. He had succeeded, after spending all his childhood training like a madman, over time came the title of Sir and then King Jon offered him a place in the glorious and dreaded Royal Guard, he accepted after all he had worked for a lifetime for it. all that was missing now was the Dawn sword, so he would be like his namesake. But over time he found that he was not honored or fair as his namesake. It made him sad, it should not be so.  
Now he was standing right behind Princess Rhaenys, the feast was taking place in the Gardens, there were torches of fire everywhere, there were tables with food and wine, and a lot of Lords and Ladys talking, but in the corner there were musicians and some guests were dancing in the garden. green grass in the sky had a beautiful full moon that illuminated everything, but for him nothing shone brighter than Rhaenys, the Sun of Porto Real. The moment he saw her with that dress and the colors of her house and its symbol, he was excited, but how could he not? She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman in Westeros and to him; the most beautiful in the world. That was hell.  
He was looking at the dancing guests, when the song Jenny of Oldstones began to play softly, Arthur knew it was Rhaenys favorite, and she, to kill him more invited him to dance the song.  
\- Oh I love this song, it's sad, but I love it anyway. she muttered as she looked him in the eye.  
 _"What a beautiful fucking eyes"_  
\- It's your favorite.  
\- How do you know Sir?  
"Your Grace forgets I've known her for years." He smiled at her as he spoke, and it was true, he had seen that lovely girl become a desired woman.  
\- You're very observant Sir, that's good, especially in this dangerous game.  
"Hasn't the King given up on marrying her with the boy Baratheon?" I could see that while they danced, they had a warm conversation.  
When she told him with tears in her eyes, it was the second time she regretted her vows.  
 _"I could make you happy, I would love you and take you to know the world like you so much want little princess, we would live in that white brick house in Volantis, you loved that place."_  
"We dance and talk, but he wants to heal the wounds of both houses, I can understand him, but that doesn't make me any less angry."  
As she spoke he could feel her small, delicate hand squeeze his, he squeezed gently back.  
\- Be careful, the King is not forcing her to marry him, but His Majesty may change his mind, and may also make an announcement in the tournament, that would be a disaster for his plans.  
Throughout the dance she had her face - but precisely her nose - hidden on the left side of her chest, now she raised her head and with that small movement he smelled the soft scent of her hair. Fuck he loved her scent, it was soft, with a touch of Dorne there, and he loved Dorne too.  
\- Arthur .. - how cool he was that his name was sad - this is my biggest fear right now, I don't want to marry him. It would be terrible.  
He looked into the dark lilac eyes, now enhanced by the soft black shadow that had been applied to her eyes and gave her an encouraging smile.  
"Prince Amon will never let that happen, and as far as I know you, he won't let that happen either." I lasted my Princess sword to her, and she is yours as well as my loyalty.  
The song was over, and he softly bowed to her and smiled, she did the same. Rhaenys returned to her seat and he to his seat behind her.  
Now the banquet was fuller, he could watch Prince Amom drinking with his friends and the King having a conversation with Lord Tyrion, who had just arrived. He can hear the conversation.  
\- How is he?  
She had survived, the cut was deep, but with rest and time she would heal, but the scar would be there for the rest of her life.  
After the Lannister had fallen into the arena, the King and Lord Tyrion immediately rushed to the boy, as did his mother and sister. The King ordered that the fights were over, Rickard Star won his gold and the other winners as well. Arthur thought the banquet would be tense, but when he arrived with the princess and Ser Edmund, it was as if nothing had happened.  
" _They just want to have something to gossip about, they don't care about anyone's life,"_ as Ser Edmundo told him, he was right.  
That was when he saw Lady Sansa coming to Rhaenys.  
" _Shit, Lys hates her with all her heart."_  
\- Princess Rhaenys you look beautiful.

"It's hard for the dragon's blood to be ugly, but thanks for the compliment."  
 _"Be more subtle Lys"_  
"Ah yes, it is true that in your family there were many beautiful people, your mother and father were beautiful, Targaryen from head to toe."  
"Lady must know that I did not know you, but I will believe your kind words."  
Lady Sansa and Rhaenys laughed together.  
 _"A wolf trying to bite a little snake."_  
"But Lady must know that Nymeria Martell's blood is blushing in my veins too, I am from the Blood of Conquerors."  
"Ah yes, Your Grace seems to love the Martells very much."  
\- I love them with all my heart, they are my family.  
\- Loving the family is always good. Lady Sansa murmured.  
" _Where does she want to go with this conversation?"_  
"I have never been to Dorne, but it must surely be a place of beauty, with beautiful people ... and handsome men."  
 _"So you want to know if she loves any men? Why?"_  
\- Dorne is beautiful, with those late-afternoon sand dunes red and warm underfoot, and people are always well received, we do not judge people so quickly in Dorne, we wait there and after seeing the actions of the People give our judgment. And you're right people are beautiful, although ugly people everywhere, but in Dorne differences are always welcome, and we value the actions and strength of a person, we don't care if it's male or _female,_ unlike the North. The only time I was there I could see the dislike in the Nortist's eyes, his people are not at all receptive or grateful.  
" _Looks like the wolf has been bitten by the snake, but will it survive the poison?"_  
Lady Sansa's face was hard, but she soon softened.  
\- The North is a tough people, it's true. But we remember. We remember everything that happens to us, from joy to tragedy, Your Grace knows, people unfairly dying, parents and children, it's always sad to remember people unfairly dying.  
As soon as Lady Sansa finished, Arthur knew she was talking about Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark being killed by King Aerys, so Arthur immediately went to Rhaenys and stopped by his side.  
“Forgive me to interrupt the conversation, but Your Grace has asked me to warn you as soon as it was time, to remind you to sleep long enough for your beauty to be fully rested tomorrow.  
It was a lie and Rhaenys realized. It was something Rhaenys had agreed with Arthur and Ser Edmund, if she was about to give in to her dragon temper and say dangerous things was for either of them to come and stop her with any lies. From the corner of his eye he saw Ser Edmundo take a step back to his seat.  
_"He was listening too and was going to Rhaenys, but I was faster."_  
\- Thank you Sor, always so kind. Lady Sansa was a good conversation, but I will retire now. Lys's words were muttered sweetly, but Arthur knew that underneath was only anger and poison ready to be activated in Lady Sansa.  
"Of course, I wish you good night, Your Grace," she murmured and left with a smile on her face.

Arthur knew she was angry, her walk betrayed that, her steps were hard and fast.  
As soon as they arrived, Rhaenys entered his quarters, Arthur and Ed - his nickname, given by Rhaenys himself - took up their positions, one on the right and one on the left.  
\- Lady Sansa is playing with fire, and the Princess will not forget that." - Ed muttered under his breath, Arthur looked at him, he liked his mate, he was a very skilled young man with the sword and Rhaenys adored him, many times Arthur had seen them playing together and going to the orphanage. He was a good knight, and as far as Arthur knew, he had never touched a woman since his vows to the Royal Guard. Arthur also remembers the eyes full of unshed tears when King Jon offered him a place in the Royal Guard.  
 _"He's a boy who wants to prove himself"_

\- No, you won't forget it.  
"Pricesa told me parts of the plan," Ed whispered.  
"Well, then don't tell anyone, it's dangerous and the Princess would be mad at you, good friend." - Arthur answered him.  
“I vowed to keep her secrets, and I keep my vows.  
\- You're a good knight.  
Ed smiled at her like a boy who had just won a candy he liked a lot.  
Minutes later Dorea and Loreza appeared in their light and slightly drunk dresses, they greeted them smiling and walked in. Arthur could hear the muffled sound of conversation and laughter. After an hour, the girls left the rooms and disappeared into the corridor, shortly after Ed left too, today was Arthur's watch he would stay until some time in the morning and then Ed - who had slept - would return to take Arthur's place, so he could sleep and be well rested.  
It was late when the door opened.  
\- Ser Arthur I need you.  
She didn't wait for an answer and Arthur entered.

It was inappropriate, but he obeyed.  
The Princess's room was large, it was divided by a beautiful white curtain, and behind her was the bathtub and its beauty products. But in this part there was the huge four-poster bed, scarves and white curtains on the bed, the windows also had thin, flowing white curtains. There was his huge red wooden dressing table with its perfumes and oils, he could see earrings and necklaces of precious jewels, there were also his beautiful tiaras.  
On one wall was a bookcase full of books and in front of him a table and chair with parchments and open books, he could see the candles melted from use and also a vase of desert flower, in fact there were other vases with flowers in the desert. her room, she liked it.  
He was standing near the door still, smelling the soft scent of flowers.  
" _She just showered, her skin must be even more delicious._ "  
Rhaenys came out of the porch and came to him, she had a glass of wine in it, she drank softly, he couldn't help but look at her lips. And as always, she was killing him with her beauty, her beautiful silver hair was loose, she wore no jewelry, but no less beautiful for it. She was wearing a full-length nightgown, was tied behind her neck, he had a deep neckline and there were details of purple flowers in the region of her beautiful breasts, the other part of the flower details began at her waist that went below her. Butt, the rest was all transparent, and that meant Arthur could see her flat stomach and thighs.  
 _"Fuck, I shouldn't be here."_  
"Did Sir see that she implied about Rickard and Brandon Stark?"  
"Yes, and I was also wondering if you were interjected by any man."  
Rhaenys drank her wine and sat in an armchair there.  
\- You think?  
\- That's what it seemed to me. he muttered under his breath, "but it may also be just an impression of you."  
"No, I don't think so, and Sir knows I trust your judgment, even if we sometimes disagree."  
He smiled at her.  
\- I'm flattered. - he joked.  
\- Why Sir, you know that I will always listen to you, after all you are more alive than me. she joked.  
\- We agree on that.  
Sir Arthur joined the Royal Guard at the age of twenty by his name, at this time Rhaenys was ten, now she was seventeen and he twenty seven. They had known each other for years and he had seen her grow up, watched her learn to ride and fight with a sword. But he also saw her flirt with men, saw her receive marriage proposals from top and bottom lords from both Westeros and Essos, saw her look at him with desire, and felt her heart race as she danced with him.  
" _She wants me but loves me?"_  
He never asked, it would be inappropriate for both, she was a maiden and he had vows. And he could also see desire in her eyes as he looked at Brother Amon. And he knew she wanted to marry Prince Amon, and all he could do was protect her, give her advice and love her in silence.  
\- You look thoughtful Sir, what are you thinking?  
He knew it was a bad idea, but he wanted a moment of flirting between them and also wanted to see that proud, hot woman wanting him.  
"Thinking of the maiden you and I talked about that night."  
He could see the lilac eyes darkening more.  
"Ah yes, you maiden you have not deflowered."  
" _The wine loosened her tongue._ "  
"I could only do that if I was her husband."  
\- And you wanted to be her husband?  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you still want her?  
\- Yes I want.  
\- So what are you going to do now? Now she looked angry.  
\- Princess, I will do nothing, I have my vows. And I respect them and I don't want to embarrass the Royal Guard and my sword mates.  
At that, Rhaenys's face turned sad.  
\- Oh Arthur I'm sorry, I was rude to you, talking that way.  
\- Don't apologize, my passion was before the Royal Guard so when I took my vows, I knew what I was giving up. - Arthur lied.  
Rhaenys stood up, she drank the rest of her wine, it was so much that he saw the dark wine dripping from the corner of her mouth. He wanted to suck that mouth.  
She came very softly close to him and as she approached, he stepped back until he was huddled against the door. Even with the armor he could feel her body heat and he clenched his fists so as not to touch her.  
\- If you could go back, would you have taken the vows? Would you have stayed with her? Was it her husband? Would he have chosen to make love to her for the rest of his life? she whispered near his face.

\- If you could go back, would you have taken the vows? Would you have stayed with her? Was it her husband? Would he have chosen to make love to her for the rest of his life? she whispered near his face.

\- No, I would have made my vows. he whispered.  
\- Why? she whispered back.  
"Because I didn't know if she loved me, I could see the desire in her eyes, but it takes more than desire to have a happy marriage." - He was getting good at his lies.  
They were looking into each other's eyes, dark purple against dark purple.  
"If she didn't love him back, she was a fool, the biggest one." she murmured softly and moved closer, she brushed her fleshy, soft mouth on his, he sighed.  
He wanted to get out of there, but neither did he.  
Rhaenys very softly took his hands and rubbed them gently, so soft that Ser Arthur slowly stopped kneading his fists and twined his fingers with hers. It was so soft, so right, those hands fit his perfectly.  
That's when she bit his lip, pulling and then sucking her lip. He was hard on his pants.  
She sighed and kissed his beard-covered jaw, then went lower and kissed and bit his neck.  
"Rhaenys ..." He was sensitive, because just like Ed, he had not been lying with a woman since making the vows, all he had done was relieve himself with his hand and eventually relieve himself. the image of Lys in her transparent dresses and low necklines.  
"Arthur ..." she murmured back and still kissing his neck, released her right hand from his and placed it on his face. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and pulled in a very nice way. Then she started to move her hand down her face, chest and belly, to her pants. She reached down to his hard cock and squeezed softly, he moaned in despair, but she continued for some time, squeezing and moving his hand in delicious movements, but then began to open his pants. When she put him out, he moaned louder.  
\- Shiii my Sir, my beautiful kind knight cannot be heard. she whispered foully in his ear.  
His tip was already wet with pre-cum, so all she did was spread a little over him and began to move that blessed hand. The movements were smooth and gentle, he was doing his best to be silent and squeezed her left hand tighter. But it was when she started to move her hand faster and stronger that he really focused hard and desperate.  
\- Ah Holy R'hllor, look how hard you are for me my Sir. - She murmured looking down and he looked too. His cock was hard, his veins were very apparent and his head was a deep pink, he could also feel his balls full and heavy, ready to let his seed out, but it seemed she could read his mind because she unclasped her hand left of his and placed her in his balls, softly massaging. He moaned loudly.  
"Ah Lys, my gods," he said with a sigh, but she kept her hand steady and fast on his cock and soft on his balls. It was easy for her to touch him, he was all wet, his cock was more pre-cum than ever and she seemed to be in love. He knew he couldn't stand it for long.  
\- Come on Arthur, come for me. she whispered close to his face, looking him in the eye. And since she was mean, she ran her tongue over his mouth and moaned. - Oh how delicious, you're hot as a Dornes should be. But I want to know if your seed is too, enjoy for me my beautiful Sir, let me see how beautiful you are enjoying.  
That was when he came, long white fat streaks of his seed striking her stomach, tidying up her dress. She continued with his hands, and if he still didn't have everything, she raised his dirty hand and sucked a finger. Although he had just come, he wanted to eat her, lay her legs open on the bed and deflower that little pussy of hers.  
But he remembered his vows.  
 _"What did I do? How could I?"_  
She looked and smiled at him and said:  
\- I was right, you are beautiful cumming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and well-elaborated criticism is always welcome.  
> Forgive the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.  
> If you have read this far, thank you.


	13. Actions and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amom and consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and elaborate criticisms of edited wood are always welcome.

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. You receive from the world what you give to the world."

\- Gary Zukav.

\- It was stupid. You should not have done that.  
"I know Amom, I'm sorry, but he deserved that bastard Lannister."  
Amon and Rickard were in the prince's chamber, they left the banquet and went to drink elsewhere.  
\- No, he didn't deserve it. He was in a fight fighting like any other. - Amom replied.  
\- He was all arrogant, I could see the arrogance in his eyes, a liar and disgusting, that's what he is.  
_It can be arrogant, but who isn't? Your hate is blinding you._  
"It doesn't interest me, now whatever you do or if it gets hurt again, people will think it was you." I said not to compete.  
Rick looked at him with angry gray eyes.  
\- Are you on his side?  
Amon rolled his eyes.  
\- No, I'm being rational and don't look at me like that, it's the truth. This is not Winterfell, this is Porto Real, the Capital of the Seven Kingdoms, it is a dangerous place and any action has a reaction. You acted stupid, don't you understand? You're in the big game Rick, you're not a kid anymore, people will no longer forget and forgive your offenses and actions. Think about it, now excuse me, I want to sleep.  
\- All right, good night and don't be mad at me, it was instinct.  
\- Oh sure, get out.

His father had called Rick to talk and the King was furious, he shouted about starting unnecessary wars and opening more wounds between houses. Amom be quiet, he didn't want that dragon's fury on him, Amom knew his father was a dark man, he knew the stories that he flayed Ramsey Bolton and then burned his body and finally sent the ashes and flayed skin off. Ramsey to Dreadfort. All his life Amom had seen his father really angry a few times, but those times were enough.  
Rick went out and with that Amom took his shower and got dressed. Using the secret pastures he came to a brothel in the city, and his owner Boris was there waiting for him.  
\- What did you find out?  
"Your suspicions were right. Your Grace, they were seen in Dragonstone, it was said they were after specific herbs."  
" _Damn Maesters, Rhaenys was right .."_  
Amom threw a small bag of gold, Boris took it and left quickly. Amon returned to the castle and decided to go to his sister's room. When it arrived Ser Arthur was standing in the doorway like a statue, but his eyes were very far from the door. It was not strange for the White Cloaks to see their brothers in each other's rooms, they slept in the same room until they were 14 years old.  
\- Good evening.  
Ser Arthur turned his face slowly and answered him back. Amon entered the sister's room and then locked the door, he also soon saw that she was lying in bed. A wind blew through the windows, the white curtains swaying both the windows and the bed curtains, which were now all closed. He opened the curtains and found Lys naked.  
_Fuck._  
He very slowly took off his clothes, getting only his pants and lay behind her. The body was hot and smelling.  
\- What are you doing here? Rhaenys's voice sounded.  
\- I missed you.  
\- Sure. - was a sarcastic answers.  
"And to say that I was right about the Maesters." They were seen in Dragonstone.  
The sister's body hardened in his arms.  
"Fuck, I knew, those fucking maesters."  
"Yes, and it will get uglier when I show my intentions with you to the kingdom." They hate magic and even more incest. So prepare.  
A stronger wind entered the room, Amom felt the skin of Lys shiver, when he was going to speak, she said.  
“Stark bitch came to me today, with a talk about the north remembering and that sad Stark thing.  
Amon sniffed his sister's hair and answered.  
"She wants to marry Rick and Cat with you or me, you know that." She wants the king son or the queen daughter. You are playing with one, but you are playing the other to have a charity.  
-Yes.  
Amom continued.  
"She reminds me of Alicent Hightower, wanting to get something that isn't yours, playing with dragons like we're harmless kitties."  
\- Who plays with fire must be prepared to burn. Lys's voice was low and hoarse.  
\- Why are you sleeping naked? Not that I support myself, this is a wish of every man.  
\- It was hot. - The answer came, but Amom found it strange, because she looked hard in his arms.  
\- Why is it hard in my arms?  
\- Because you are hard against me.  
And he was really excited. How would it not be? His beautiful goddess-looking sister was naked in his arms.  
\- You can't blame me.  
Lys got out of his arms and looked him in the eye. She was all naked, her breasts full of pale pink nipples beautiful in the moonlight, her hair tousled and her eyes a very dark purple.  
She started to take his pants off and after he got naked she climbed on Amom rubbing on his cock.  
\- Hmm, what do you have?  
\- You love Me?  
\- Yes.  
\- With all your heart?  
\- With all my heart.  
\- So make me a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and elaborate criticisms of edited wood are always welcome.  
> If you have read this far, thank you.  
> Forgive the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.  
> Boris is an original character.

**Author's Note:**

> The focus of this fanfic will be on Daenerys Targaryen's two sons. The focus will be on the children, but to understand them, I need to tell them about their parents, so we'll look at some of Dany's relationship with Aegon and Jon. And it will be told by the eyes of some characters, especially Jon himself. I know in the Relationship tags this is Jon Snow / Daenerys Targaryen as first, I tried to change, but it always comes back to the first place (some people worry about that), but in this fic Dany will have a relationship with Jon and Aegon if you continue to read know that focus will be on Dany's son, if you expect focus on Jon / Dany or Dany / Aegon this is not for you.  
> I accept criticism, but constructive, if you did not like the fic, please just do not read.  
> Thanks for the attention.


End file.
